Playa Playa
by XxStrawberry PrincessxX
Summary: Ichigo is the Soul Society's biggest player! He has every girl he ever wants, but one! Rated M for later chapters, swearing, etc.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Story:** Playa Playa

**Chapter:** Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach! It is only one of my fantasies that I do!

**And the Credit goes to: **

Can you believe it, someone actually asked me to take his idea and write a story. I know! I am just as shocked as you all are! I am wicked excited about it though!

He wanted me to do a story where Ichigo is a player in the Soul Society, so this is that story. **'Fat ppl are harder to kidnap'** here it is, I hope I don't disappoint you.

**A few things to keep in mind:**

1. In this story the soul society is a bit more modern; it keeps up with our time.

2. I use the character names from the manga but the characters may seem well… 'out of character' so if you aren't into that, this might not be the story for you.

3. I love reviews! I also love criticism! So bring it on!

4. Rated (Mature) for future adult scenes, swearing, etc.


	2. Chapter 2: Mac Daddy

**Story:** Playa Playa

**Chapter Two: **Mac Daddy

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach (except in my dreams!)

* * *

The club was dark, the only lights being above the bar, along the edges of the dance floor and the black lights that lined the walls. Ichigo believed the reason they kept it so dark wasn't to create a mood, but rather to hide the fact that the place was a dive. Ichigo wasn't fazed by it though, it served his purpose just fine.

Ichigo smiled as he listened to Hollywood Undead's song 'Bottle and a Gun' blasting out of the speakers, it fit the situation perfectly.

"And I can show you how to hump without making love

The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak

And I'll be laying in the sun, bottle and a gun

The way you look at me, I can tell that you're a freak

Get down, I'll show you how

C'mon girl, let me show you how

Let's get freaky deaky now"

The girls on the dance floor were eyeing Ichigo at the bar. He loved the place, which is why he had made it home for the last year.

Once the song was over, one of the drunk, big-breasted girls strutted over, and sat next to Ichigo. Ichigo bought her a drink and began to lay down his game, he knew he sealed the deal when she said "Oh Ichigo, your so funny!" as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and moved in closer.

Ichigo smiled, sipped his drink and thought 'I've got my girl for the night.' He slammed his glass down on the bar, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked out.

Ichigo wasn't even talking and the bimbo was giggiling like a schoolgirl "I can't believe I am going home with Ichigo Kurosaki, _the_ Ichigo Kurosaki, I feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

Ichigo was smooth, he didn't miss a beat, he knew exactly what to do and exactly what to say, he leaned in, gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, slowly reached his hand up to her chin, and made her stare deep into his eyes and said "believe it baby, I'm all yours!" She was butter in his hands after that.

Ichigo had hooking up down to a science; he was with a different girl every night. The fact that Ichigo was sexy, smart, and part of the Kurosaki Clan, one of the great noble houses in the soul society also helped him out with his game.

As they made their way back to the bimbo's house Ichigo thought of all the different ways he was going to take this girl when he got there. Ichigo never took girls back to his mansion, oh no, that would mean they would still be there when he woke up in the morning, and he couldn't have that. Ichigo never was with a girl for more than one night, there were too many fish in the sea, to be tied down with just one. So, he always made the girls go to their place so he could slip out in the middle of the night.

Ichigo was the Soul Society's greatest player.

It was three in the morning when Ichigo left the girls house. He walked down the steps, ran his hand through his hair and smiled as he made his trek back to his mansion.

"You just hit that didn't you?" A voice yelled from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo recognized the voice, turned around and with a 'you know that I did' grin on his face and replied "do you even have to ask?"

"No, I suppose not, the look on your face says it all." The voice responded. It was Hisagi Shuuhei, one of Ichigo's close friends.

"I know what I am doing out at this time, but why the hell are you out this late, wont Matsumoto have your balls in your sling if she knows you are out?" Ichigo asked.

"She would have my balls if I was out doing what you are doing." Hisagi replied with a pointed figner, "but I was out training."

"Hm.. why so late?" Ichigo asked inquisitively.

Hisagi had to think about the question for several seconds then responded "I don't know exactly, I just like to train at night. It is peaceful, quiet, not as much reitsu flowing, making it easier to focus on my own." Ichigo just gave him a weird look. "There are several other people that train at night, I am not the only loony bin out there." Hisagi added trying to defend himself.

"Hmm.. sounds interesting, maybe instead of going out tomorrow night I will go see what this is all about." Ichigo replied.

"Are you sure you can manage not going out to the bars and hooking up for one night Ichigo?" Hisagi asked.

Ichigo placed his hand on Hisagi's shoulder and replied in a sarcastic voice "I'll be honest, it may hurt a little, but I think that I can manage."

Hisagi just laughed and said, "come find me tomorrow night then."

"See ya then." Ichigo replied as he turned around and walked home.

"Good Moooooorrrrrrnnnning Ichigo!" Isshin yelled as Ichigo walked through the front door.

Expecting his father to be in bed, Ichigo was caught off guard and received two feet to the face "What the fuck Old Man? Why aren't you in bed?" Ichigo shouted angrily as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Daddy was depressed and couldn't sleep." Isshin responded.

"Oh that sucks, I am going to bed." Ichigo replied.

"You are not even going to ask me why I am depressed, my son?" Isshin asked.

"Sure not!" Ichigo replied still walking away.

"Well, I will just tell you anyways." Isshin said as he started following his son. "I am afraid that my son is never going to settle down and give me a third daughter and grandchildren.'

"Well, sorry to say Old Man your assumptions are true, that is not happening any time soon." Ichigo responded.

Isshin ran away with his face in his hands crying and yelling "Ohhh.... Masaki our son is a man whore and is never going to settle down with a good woman who will give me grand babies!"

"I am not a man whore, you bastard!" Ichigo replied angrily.

After a few hours of sleep, Ichigo woke up late for his squad meeting. He got out of bed, dressed quickly and ran out. On his way to squad eleven's head quarters Ichigo was hit on several times,

"Ichigo, that is a mighty big sword you have!"

"Ichigo you are looking hot today."

"Where you running to so fast, maybe you should slow down and come talk to me."

"Damn you look good all sweaty."

"Nice ass"

"Mmm... Mmm... break me off a piece of that!"

Ichigo just smiled, shook his head and kept on running past them, he was used to this behavior, he was used to woman fawning all over him, and he loved every minute of it.

"Prepare to fight!" Zaraki yelled.

"Seriously Zaraki? I'm in your squad now and you still want to fight me?" Ichigo yelled as he pulled his zanpakutou from his back.

"Yumichika bet that I couldn't beat you, and I never turn down bet!" Zaraki yelled with his blade slashing down.

"What the fuck, Yumichika?" Ichigo shouted.

"I told you, you would regret leaving me that paperwork." Yumichika replied as he laughed his ass off.

Ichigo's whole day was spent battling Zaraki Kenpachi, it ended when both Ichigo and Zaraki were too tired to continue. Yumichika just sat in a lounge chair and watched the entire thing play out.

Ichigo pointed at Yumichika and Zaraki and said "You two are a couple of douche bags, and I despise both of you!"

They both laughed at him as he walked away "god damn I hate them, I just had to battle Kenpachi the entire day, I should not even be alive right now!" Ichigo muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself again Ichi-Nii?" Karin asked.

"Shut it, I just battled for my life for like 10 hours." Ichigo responded angrily.

"I don't know why you would join Zaraki's squad, he is such a psycho!"

"I am regretting it already." Ichigo responded.

"Shunsui is the shit, I love being in his squad." Karin replied.

"Do you think he will let me join?" Ichigo asked.

Karin looked at him like he must crazy "doubt it!"

Ichigo was pissed, so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her head to his chest and started giving her a nuggie. "You are so mean to me Karin, I am going to teach you to be nicer to your big brother!" Ichigo shouted

"Don't man handle me, I am not one of your little hoochie mama girlfriends." Karin shouted with a laugh at the end, she knew she got him.

"Awww... harsh Karin!" Ichigo replied as Karin continued to laugh.

"So you going out again tonight?" Karin asked.

"Well, yes, but not out to the bar. I am going to see Hisagi train tonight. "

"Should be fun to see, Hisagi has a sick zanpakutou!" Karin replied.

Ichigo nodded in agreement, "It is bad ass!"

Ichigo held the door open for Karin to walk in the house ahead of him. "Ughh.. I am beat, I am going to go take a bath and go to bed." Karin said.

"See you later." Ichigo said as he reached his hand up and messed up her hair.

"You are such a jerk" Karin yelled as she swatted his hand away.

"Love you too Sis!" Ichigo shouted back.

Later that night Ichigo followed Hisagi's reiatsu and when he got close, Hisagi whipped one of Kazeshini's blades at him. "What the hell Hisagi, I nearly lost an arm." Ichigo yelled.

Hisagi laughed and said, "I was just making sure you were on your game, I sensed you coming miles away!"

"What would you have done, if I didn't dodge?" Ichigo asked.

"I guess you would have lost an arm." Hisagi responded like it was no big deal.

"Dude, you are an ass!" Ichigo yelled.

"So where is the bimbo?" Hisagi asked as looked around for someone else.

Ichigo looked around too, with a puzzled expression and then said, "Huh?" in a very confused tone.

"I half expected you to have already picked up some slut at the bar." Hisagi responded.

"Well, I didn't!" Ichigo replied sternly. Then looked around like he was searching for something, "Well, Hisagi, so far I have only seen you out here, I knew you were a crack job!" Ichigo retorted trying to get the subject off him and the women he hooks up with.

"Screw you, you can't sense the other reiatsu?" Hisagi asked.

"No, I only found you because I know yours." Ichigo replied.

Hisagi pointed and said, "Well, if you want to see some crazy shit I would continue walking that way."

"Alright lets go see if you are imaging things." Ichigo replied, whicn made Hisgai angry so he whipped another blade at him but missed.

Ichigo walked in the direction Hisagi pointed him, the woods eventually opened up to a field. Off in the distance was a violet aura and fog and a young woman with a pure white zanpakutou. She was creating towering ice sculptures that went from the ground clear to the sky.

As he walked slowly closer he was able to clearly see her grip her zanpakutou with both hands, point it down, crouch on one knee and slam her zanpakutou into the ground. Ichigo knew what she was about to do, but he couldn't believe his eyes.

She bowed her head and yelled "Bankai Tenshi no Shirayuki" (Angel of white snow) Her sword disappeared and her outfit changed from the typical black Shinigami robes to something much more beautiful. The woman's uniform changed to a very revealing pure white silky gown that tied around her neck. The front of the dress dipped very low, exposing her cleavage and creamy skin. The back of the dress left her back completely exposed, you could see the two dimples right above her butt, then flowed into a long train behind her. She had a simple tiara on her head made of ice that shined like diamonds. On her exposed back was an thin outline of wings made entirely of ice. She looked beautiful, truly an angel.

Ichigo was knocked out of his trance when she said "Some no mai, Konayuki!" (First Dance, Powdered snow)

It started to snow and the whole area lit up with the same violet hue from earlier, and she majestically moved the snow with delicate flicks of her wrists. He watched as she moved the snow down in a cutting motion, and then pulled it to her as a shield. She also sent it at an enemy as an attack. Each flake was a tiny ice blade. Ichigo watched in amazement as she was clearly defending herself by moving the snow with one hand and using the other hand to send an attack.

"Tsugi no mai, kagirinai gyou!" (Second Dance, Eternal Freeze)

The woman continued manipulating the snow with one hand, as she sent ice attacks with the other. Wherever she pointed her finger an area of ice that resembled the ice towers from earlier would appear. Ichigo didn't know what it was, but he knew there was a difference between these towers and the ones he saw earlier. These towers had a certain reiatsu coming from them, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, something incredible yet terrifying.

The woman walked up to one of the towers and said, "San no mai, touketsu yari!" (Third Dance, frozen spear)

A blade of ice appeared in her hand that was shaped like a spear, she pulled her arm back and then pushed it forward and pierced the spear through the ice tower, killing whatever would have been inside. She pulled the spear out and slammed it into the ground, the snow and ice towers disappeared, and her outfit went back to the Shinigami robes.

The woman sheathed her zanpakutou and turned to a stunned Ichigo, "Enjoy the show carrot top?" she yelled.

**Yay! First chapter complete! Yippee! I hope you liked it! Review, Review, Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: She's Cold As Ice

**Story:** Playa Playa

**Chapter Three: **She's Cold as Ice

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach, "I am still having meetings with Kubo to see if he will turn it over to me, but it doesn't seem to be going me way."

**Authors Note: **After I read the most recent chapter of the Bleach Manga, I was so excited about Bleach again that I didn't even know what to do with myself. So after I read it about 30 more times, I decided to continue with one of my own chapters! So here you go everyone I hope that you like it!

(P.S. I just have to tell you this, because it is so absurd! haha The latest chapter of Bleach made me so excited and happy that I ACTUALLY had tears of joy in my eyes!)

* * *

Chapter Two:

The woman sheathed her zanpakutou and turned to a stunned Ichigo, "Enjoy the show carrot top?" she yelled.

* * *

"I guess you could say that." Ichigo replied as he eyed her up and down and then quietly muttered "Midget."

But, it wasn't quiet enough, she heard what he said, and she didn't take that word lightly. The woman was at Ichigo's side in a millisecond and gave him a hard kick to the shins.

Ichigo yelled "What th.." but wasn't able to finish his sentence because as he bent over to grab his now throbbing shins she cupped her hands together and sent her elbow straight into his head knocking him to the ground.

"The name is Kuchiki, Rukia, not Midget, got it Ginger?" Rukia yelled as she stood above Ichigo.

"Got it." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"So, what do you want? Why are you here?" The woman asked angrily, still not over that fact that she was called a midget.

"Well, my buddy Hisagi said he trains at night, and I thought he was crazy." Ichigo said as he spun his index finger around in a circle next to his head. "He said others did it too, so he had me come see. After he tried to remove my arm with one of Kazishini's blades he sent me to see, well, I think you."

Rukia shook her head, "Fuckin' Hisagi he did the same thing to me the other day, I went to say hello and he tried taking my head off."

Ichigo laughed and then asked, "I have never seen you before, how are you not a captain or at least a lieutenant, you have a bankai!" Ichigo asked as they sat down on a fallen tree to talk.

"Well, up until recently I didn't have a bankai, it was only a few weeks ago that I actually achieved it." Rukia explained.

"Well, watching you was incredible, I was mesmerized." Ichigo replied.

Rukia's face flushed and she told herself 'Rukia, don't be stupid, you know this guy, you know he knows exactly what to say to get with a girl.' "Thanks." Was her only response.

"I have to ask though, I saw the ice towers when you were using your shikai, the ice towers in your bankai looked similar but they had this strange aura coming from them, what was that?" Ichigo asked inquisitively.

"Hmm... good job! They do look the same, there is only one small difference. When using my shikai if the opponent is strong enough they can use their spiritual pressure to break the ice. My bankai dance everything inside the ice is frozen in time, including my opponent, they can't use their zanpakutou, kido, or spiritual pressure, and that is when I use my third dance to pierce through my ice and the opponent."

Ichigo's eyes were popping out of his head and his mouth was hung open, he couldn't believe what he just heard. "That is fucking terrifying! And all you did was point your finger at an area and the ice appeared, your opponents don't stand a chance with your bankai."

"Well..." Rukia tried to speak but was interrupted.

Ichigo jumped up with excitement, "You were even attacking with the snow with your other hand. Holy shit, you are one bad ass midget." Ichigo exclaimed.

Rukia ignored the first part of his sentence and only focused on the midget part, which earned Ichigo an uppercut to the face, knocking him back down to his seat. "The name is Ru-ki-a" She yelled, pronouncing her name slowly hoping he might get it right the next time. "Now don't make me beat you like the red headed step child that we both know you are." She continued to shout.

Ichigo pissed from all the abuse he was getting yelled, "Don't you know who I am?"

"Ha!" Rukia just shook her head, she couldn't believe he actually used _that_ line. "I do know who you are, and I really don't care. You ain't shit to me, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia replied.

Ichigo just scoffed, now embarrassed he asked quietly "What do you mean by that?"

Rukia stood up, eyed Ichigo up and down and replied "I am just saying, I don't see what all the hype is about, I just don't understand why women just throw themselves at you, you aren't a god or anything like that."

Ichigo didn't know how to react, he never had this happen before, he didn't have a perfect line prepared, or a perfect move, what was he supposed to do? So Ichigo did the only thing he could do. He went 'seventh grade' on her, "You ain't shit either, I know your bankai was supposed to make you look like an angel, but it didn't, you looked like a demon midget! Someone like you, who is flat as a board, could never ever get a guy like me." Ichigo yelled as he turned his back to her.

Ichigo yelled at himself after he said it because everything he just yelled at her was a lie. She was amazing, her bankai did make her look like an angel, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her body had curves in all of the right places, and if she said the word she could have Ichigo.

Rukia just grinned, she wasn't a self conscious little girl, she was a strong woman and she knew Ichigo was lying. "Hmm... well first let me start off with this, I wouldn't want a player like you! Secondly I saw you looking at me in my dress, and I know damn well, that you know I am not flat as a board. So nice try Strawberry." Rukia responded.

Ichigo was glad that he had his back to her because her comments made his face turn bright red. Ichigo was stunned this girl was giving him a run for his money, he didn't even know how to respond so he changed the topic entirely. "So what squad are you in Rukia?"

"Oh, I see, can't keep up with me so change the subject, I understand your predicament. I will take pity, I am in Ukitake's squad, squad 13." Rukia responded with a clear grin on her face.

"I am in Zaraki's squad, squad 11, which was a BIG mistake, I thought if I joined his squad he may stop trying to kill me, but his attempts haven't stopped at all, if anything they have gotten worse."

"Oh that sucks for you, my buddy Yumichika is in that squad and he loves it." Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo threw his hands in the air out of frustration and yelled "Of course he would be your friend! Yumichika bet Zaraki that he couldn't beat me in a battle, and Zaraki never turns down a bet."

Rukia busted out laughing, "that sounds exactly like something Yumichika would do!"

"It isn't funny, I could have died today." Ichigo exclaimed.

"What? Did Rukia hit you with one of her ice towers?" Hisagi asked as he continued walking towards the bickering shinigamis.

"Nah, I am talking about Yumichika." Ichigo replied

"So, Hisagi I am glad to find out that I am not the only one you try to remove body parts from." Rukia said.

Hisagi laughed at her comment, and then turned to Ichigo and asked "So, Ichigo you found the person I was talking about, huh?"

"When I saw her bankai, I assumed she must have been the one you were referring too." Ichigo replied.

Rukia stomped towards Hisagi and yelled "Why did you send this jack-ass to see me? That wasn't very nice Hisagi."

Ichigo scoffed, Hisagi just laughed and replied "Be nice to him Rukia, he isn't used to dealing with a girl like you. The reason I sent him here is to show Ichigo that there are other people that practice at night. I specifically pointed him towards you, since you have one of the sickest bankai's I have ever seen."

"Awww. Thanks Hisagi that is sweet of you." Rukia replied.

"What the hell? I got a punch in the face for saying that!" Ichigo yelled.

"No, you got a punch in the face for calling me midget." Rukia replied.

Hisagi whipped his head from Rukia to Ichigo and asked "You didn't?"

Ichigo ashamed shook his head and replied, "I did."

"Alright I am heading home, Matsumoto is waiting up for me." Hisagi said with a wink!

"Ahh... Gross Hisagi! I really don't need the image of you and Rangiku doing it in my head, go away now!" Rukia yelled to him as she pushed him away.

Ichigo started up another conversation, "Ya know, I am surprised that we haven't met before, I mean both of us are in the court guard squads and we are good friends with some of the same people." Ichigo said.

"Well, we are in different squads, and when you go out to the bars and pick up the first 10 cent whore you meet, I am out here training." Rukia replied.

"You sure are judgmental aren't you?" Ichigo asked.

"Nope, I just state the facts!" Rukia replied as she started walking in the direction of her home.

It was clear to Ichigo that Rukia didn't care for him very much, but he wasn't going to let that stop him, he found her intriguing, and being a male the first thing that came to his mind was 'she is probably feisty in bed.' So he had to pursue her.

"Oi, Rukia, wait up!" Ichigo yelled.

"What is it now Strawberry?" Rukia asked with a voice that clearly showed her irritation.

"So, I was thinking that maybe we could hang out or something tomorrow." Ichigo asked nervously, making him question himself. 'Why the hell am I so damn nervous, holy shit! I am sweating! What is happening?'

"Umm.. I don't think so, I am pretty busy." Rukia responded quickly, not even taking a second to consider giving him a chance.

"Well, what about the next night?" Ichigo asked not about to give up.

"I don't think your little fan girls will appreciate you not showing up to the bar, so we better not, thanks though." Rukia answered.

Ichigo was desperate, even if she didn't want to get with him, he wouldn't mind having the little cranky midget as a friend, she seemed cool "Come on Rukia, I just want to hang out and be friends, you seem like a cool chick."

"Fine, how about this, we don't hang out, you come here and help me train, I know that you have achieved and mastered your bankai so come out here and help me train."

A little worried because of her nasty temper and the fact that she clearly hates him he asked nervously "You wont kill me will you?"

Rukia let out a devilish laugh and replied, "You're the one that mastered your bankai, you shouldn't be worried."

Ichigo shook his head 'yes' and replied "All right I will help train." After responding he thought about what she said, "Wait, you really didn't answer my question, are you going to try and kill me?" Ichigo asked in fear.

Rukia turned around to face him "No Ichigo I won't try to _really_ kill you, but I need you to really fight me, no holding back." Rukia responded.

"Al lright deal, you don't kill me and I will fight you for real." Ichigo replied as he reached his hand out to hers for a shake and they parted ways.

Ichigo had planned on heading out to the bar after he met with Hisagi, but as he was heading that way, he didn't know why but he didn't feel like going to the bar anymore, so instead he went straight home for the first night in months.


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Story: **Playa Playa

**Chapter Four:** Training

**Rating:** Mature

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach or any of its characters, except in my dreams.

**A/N:** Anime Boston all weekend Bitches!!! Haha I don't know what could be better inspiration than that! Goodtimes!

* * *

The following night Ichigo did as he promised, he met Rukia in the same spot to help her train. He figured he would be miserable going to train instead of going to the bar, but as he was walked there with a smile on his face he realized he was just fine with the idea. Something about this girl intrigued him and he liked the challenge.

It was about 10:00pm there was darkness all around him but the sky was clear of clouds so he could see the beautiful moon and stars. It was a beautiful night. Ichigo made it through the woods and into the field of tall green grass where he had first met Rukia. He saw her off in the distance walking into the clearing.

"Oi Rukia are you ready for an ass whooping?" Ichigo yelled to her across the field.

"If it is coming from you I think I will be just fine!" Rukia shouted back.

"Ha! This girl is one tough broad." Ichigo muttered to himself.

When the two finally met in the middle Ichigo pulled his sword out off of his back and put the tip of it in the ground and leaned against it. "So, Rukia do you want to go right into your bankai or work up to it?" Ichigo asked in a sincere voice, he really did want to help her.

"Well, I think it is best that I work up to it, because I think in battle I probably will never go right into bankai without some type of battle beforehand."

"True, alright here we go." Ichigo said as he backed up and pointed his sword at her. Ichigo didn't waste any time once Rukia had her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutou he charged at her. Rukia was just as quick she had her zanpakutou out and in front of her in time to block Ichigo's first slash.

"Tsk. Tsk. Kurosaki, trying to catch me when I didn't have my sword drawn!" Rukia yelled as she sliced her sword down and across Ichigo's abdomen.

"Do you think an opponent will wait until you are ready?" Ichigo yelled as he jumped out of the way just in time.

Rukia continued charging and slicing, making Ichigo walk backwards and block her attacks 'I hope she is ready for this' he said to himself before he jumped back, lifted his sword above his head and yelled "Getsuga Tensho!" as he sliced his sword down sending a massive amount of spiritual pressure right at Rukia.

Rukia put her sword out in front of her to block the attack, it hit her sword and she was pushed back about 10 feet. "Damn he is strong." she muttered.

"How was that?" Ichigo yelled to her.

"You are definitely not holding back." Rukia yelled. She then put her sword out in front and said "Neither will I, Mai Sode No Shirayuki" as she turned here zanpakutou in circle, the blade, hilt and cross guard started turning completely white. As the sword transformed a rush of cold air came from all directions causing a fog to settle just above the tall grass.

Ichigo just watched in awe as her zanpakutou turned a pure white, its beauty matching her own. While Ichigo was watching her movements he failed to listen to her words "some no mai, Tsukishiro" she said as she held her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade began to glow and she made a slash, making large ice circle encase Ichigo.

"Shit!" Ichigo yelled. He began expelling enormous amounts of spirit energy to break the ice. With his immense power he broke the ice within a second.

"I didn't expect to get you with my first slash." Rukia yelled to him.

Ichigo just scoffed.

"Quit holding back Ichigo! I am not a dainty girly girl, I can take it!" She yelled at him again.

'If only that was the case' he thought to himself, embarrassed that he was too mesmerized by her that he forgot that he was fighting. "No I am not! I just made a miscalculation." He yelled.

They battled like that for about a half hour until Ichigo hit Rukia with a Getsuga Tensho that she could barely handle that she decided that it was finally time to go into bankai.

Ichigo couldn't see Rukia since she was thrown so far away and covered by trees and earth.

Already in a kneeling position Rukia stuck the tip of her sword in the ground and yelled "Bankai Tenshi no Shirayuki" The amount of spiritual pressure emitted sent the scattered trees and pieces of earth flying off of Rukia and out her way.

She stood up making her spiritual pressure explode even more, she slowly strutted towards Ichigo, she dusted the last remaining dirt off her hands and said "Some no mai, Konayuki!" and the snow began to fall.

She didn't stop walking before she attacked him because if she had, maybe Ichigo would have focused and remembered he was fighting. She continued walking getting closer and closer to him, Ichigo had his sword pointed at her, but all he was doing was staring. Rukia smiled at him, and pulled her wrist above her head and pulled it down fast cutting Ichigo from his shoulder, diagonally down to his hip.

Ichigo looked at his sword that was now on the ground, and put his hand to the profusely bleeding wound, and yelled, "Fuck! You actually got me!"

Rukia cocked a devilish grin and replied, "I see my bankai uniform has other advantages I hadn't thought of before."

Ichigo was pissed; he bent down grabbed his zanpakutou and released an amazing burst of spiritual pressure, expecting Rukia to have to cower in front of him. Ichigo had made yet another miscalculation, Rukia was far stronger than he ever imagined, she remained in her place, not even the little bit affected by his reitsu.

Rukia just stared at his hard exposed chest now dripping with blood, 'Mmm... so sexy' she thought to herself.

Unlike Ichigo, Rukia can control herself, she didn't let on for one second that she thought he was one of the sexiest people she had ever seen. "Oh, calm down Ichigo! All I did was get one slice in, it isn't like I beat you... Yet! But, if you don't take your eyes off of my thighs I might do just that!" Rukia said as she turned around to put some distance between them.

Ichigo laughed, he knew he fucked up! He wouldn't let it happen again, he know knew how strong and persistent she was, if she wanted a real fight he would give it to her. "I may have made a mistake by underestimating your true strength, but I think you have forgotten that I too have a bankai, and if you want a real fight I will give it to you."

Rukia stopped in her tracks, turned her head back, gave him a sexy smile and said, "that is what I was hoping for Strawberry!"

Ichigo held his sword out in front of him, gripping it with both hands, the ribbon on the end started wrapping up his arm and he yelled at the top of his lungs "bankai!"

Rukia was happy he went into his bankai, but she was sad that she couldn't see his exposed body anymore. "I will have to fix that!" She said out loud.

"What was that, Rukia?" Ichigo said as he was in front of her in a flash.

"Ha, oh nothing." Rukia replied. Ichigo started to circle around her, eyeing her body up and down as he did. "I heard you were fast." She said.

"I am fast normally but my bankai makes me even faster." Ichigo replied.

"But, I think I am faster than that." She retorted

"Care to put a wager on that?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia bit her lip, shook her head, and thought 'Damn he was good.'

"What do you have in mind Kurosaki?"

He traced his index finger down the center of her back between her ice wings, making her body shiver "I win, you go out with me tomorrow night."

"And if I win?" She asked.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to take me to the Chappy festival tomorrow, so you can buy all of the Chappy accessories I have been wanting."

"What the hell is Chappy?" Ichigo asked.

"Chappy the Bunny! Ichigo how could you be so insensitive, how could you not know Chappy?" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo looked at her confused and asked, "You mean, the bunny my twin sisters used to watch when they were little?"

Rukia let out a satisfied breath and replied, "Oh, thank god, I thought you had been living under a cave your entire life!"

Ichigo was now facing her, "Me live under a cave? You are an adult and still obsessed with a bunny cartoon for 3 year olds!"

Rukia's face got red with anger; no one talks about her Chappy like that. She reached her arm up like she was going to touch his face, Ichigo looked at her shocked until she whipped her hand down, slicing him from his shoulder down to his thigh.

"You bitch!" He yelled.

"It looks like I am already winning this bet." Rukia said with a smile, because not only had she hit him she got to see some of his exposed skin again.

Ichigo forgot about his cut and smiled at her "so you except it then, huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Ya, I guess I do!" Rukia yelled.

In an instant he shunpoed behind her and whispered in her ear "Then where should we go on our date?"

Rukia turned quickly but he was already gone "You haven't even got a hit on me yet, what makes you think you are going to win?" Rukia asked. Ichigo never answered.

The fight lasted for another hour. Ichigo was able to hit Rukia with a couple of attacks, but Ichigo's body took the brunt of the battle. When Ichigo would attack he didn't have anyway to protect himself, so Rukia who was able to guard herself and attack at the same time got a hit on him almost every time.

Ichigo was hunched over and was panting hard with blood dripping down his arms and chest he had been battling hard, moving all around, and Rukia had barely moved from her stance. "It is a good thing you don't have to move from that stance, or those high heels may pose a problem for you." Ichigo yelled.

"Will you stop checking out my outfit and fight me already Ichigo or I am going to have to end this now." Rukia replied.

"I doubt it." Ichigo yelled back.

"Mighty big talk for someone in your situation." Rukia replied.

"I want my date, so I will not lose." Ichigo yelled.

Rukia walked up to Ichigo and said, "And I want Chappy, so I think you know how this will end."

Within a few more minutes Rukia had Ichigo in her ice tower, Ichigo was powerless.

Rukia slowly walked towards the tower she said "San no Mai, Touketsu Yari!"

Rukia stuck the spear through the ice, intentionally missing Ichigo's body. She then pulled it out and slammed it into the ground. The ice broke and Ichigo was dropped to the ground.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Never do that again, that was some scary ass shit!" Ichigo yelled as he stood up.

Rukia sheathed her zanpakutou and asked, "What is your issue?"

"Even though I was frozen in time in there, I can see what you are doing out here, I really thought you were going to stab me with that spear thingy." Ichigo yelled with his heart still racing.

Rukia walked up to Ichigo, knelled in front of him, grabbed his chin, made him look at her directly in the eyes and said "Ichigo don't be stupid, why would I kill you, I won the bet you have to take me to the Chappy Festival!"

Ichigo began to smile. "What's that grin for?" Rukia asked.

"It isn't my type of date, but it is still a date." Ichigo smiled as he stood up.

"Oh no! I am not going to let you ruin this for me Strawberry! I won the fight, which means I won the bet, which means we get to do what I want to do and you have to suffer! But, since you are taking gratification out of this I will just make sure you suffer tomorrow at the festival."

"Fine Rukia, what time is it at?" Ichigo asked trying to hide his excitement.

"11:00 AM, I will meet you at squad 11's barracks at 8:00 AM and we will walk to it."

"What 8:00 AM, why? It starts at 11:00 AM?" Ichigo asked.

"I want to be first in line to get in, obviously!" Rukia shouted.

"Fine I will meet you there at 8:00 AM!" Ichigo replied.

"Thanks for the fight Ichigo, see you tomorrow." And with that she was gone.

"That heartless bitch cuts me all up and then doesn't even tend to my wounds." Ichigo muttered to himself.

He fell back to the ground and just laid there with a smile on his face, excited for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5: Chappy Festival Part I

**Story: **Playa Playa

**Chapter Five: **Chappy Festival – Part I

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach

**----- IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: **I just want to make it perfectly clear to all of you, I am not a writer, nor do I claim to be, I write these stories for the pure fun of it, and if a few of you like it, it makes it all the better. But, apparently there was some confusion with my other story 'Orange and Orange doesn't mean love.' I got a good chuckle out of the review because someone seemed to be taking things a bit too seriously, which I can't help but laugh at, people who do that, just crack me up! (I am laughing right now just thinking about it.) But, incase there is any confusion with this story, I just want to clear it up, my stories represent exactly what this website is called 'Fan Fics' If I wanted to portray the characters exactly how they are in the manga, I would just stick to reading the manga. **-----**

(Sorry about my rant! Please continue to the story, and don't forget to review! I love you all, and thanks for the great feedback!)

* * *

Even if he wanted to, there was no way Ichigo would be able to go to the bar tonight, Rukia had knocked him around pretty good. In fact, Ichigo couldn't even leave the position he was currently in, his body was in so much pain. "Damn it! why can't I use Kidou?" Ichigo shouted to himself.

Ichigo heard footsteps walking towards him, he smiled hoping it was the midget shinigami coming to heal him. "Talking to yourself is the first sign that you are going carzy." A deep and manly voice said, Ichigo's smile instantly turned into a scowl. "What hoping I was someone else?" Hisagi asked.

"Maybe! But, now that you are here, can you heal these wounds?" Ichigo asked.

Hisagi kneeled down and looked over Ichigo, "Did the midget do this to you?"

Ichigo lifted his head just a bit to look around, "Shhh... don't say that she might still be around."

Hisagi laughed "No she's long gone, she left you for dead." He said as his hands started to glow.

"Oh, thank god I thought I was about to get my ass beat again, don't ever do that." Ichigo scolded Hisagi.

"She would have been fine, it doesn't bother her as much when I say it, we have been friends for a long time." Hisagi added.

"Hmm..." Ichigo huffed.

"Hmm... what?" Hisagi asked, already knowing the question that was going to follow.

"How come you never introduced me to her before?" Ichigo asked.

Hisagi just smiled and politely replied "Ichigo, I think you know the answer to that! I know you very well, and I know how you are with woman and I didn't want anything bad to happen to Rukia."

"But, you sent me to see her last night." Ichigo replied.

"Ya well, Rukia has gotten a lot stronger as a person and as a shinigami, she doesn't need me to look after her anymore. I knew that she would be able to handle you just fine." Hisagi responded.

"Well she did just that." Ichigo replied. "She kicked my ass verbally, mentally, and physically.

"Well, then I have done my job with her!" Hisagi replied.

"What was wrong with her?" Ichigo asked.

Hisagi laughed, "Nothing was wrong with her Ichigo!"

"Then why did she need to be taken care of?" Ichigo asked.

As Hisagi healed Ichigo he told him their story, "She didn't need to be taken care of, we just looked out for each other. You knew that I grew up in the streets of the 59th Rukongai district, well, I grew up there with Rukia. Rukia and I had nothing besides each other. Rukia always considered herself to be weak because of her size, and so did everyone else. In the Rukongai everyone would try and beat on her, just because they could, and in the Soul Academy they would say that she would never make a good soul reaper. Until she could do it on her own, I would always make sure anyone that said or tried anything would get his ass beat. Eventually Rukia hated having me fight all of her battles so she started sticking up for herself, and believing in herself. When I met Matsumoto, she and Rukia really hit it off; she was the big sister Rukia never had. Matsumoto taught her to be confident, and not let anyone intimidate her."

Ichigo smiled and asked, "So, you are the one responsible for that monster?"

"I guess you could say that." Hisagi replied as he stood up. ''You should be good, all your wounds have closed up."

Ichigo reached up and grabbed Hisagi's arm and pulled himself to his feet. Once he was up he leaned forward his abdomen sill hurt like a bitch. She better not ask me to train with her again.

"You could just say no." Hisagi replied.

"Ya right! Who could say no to those eyes." Ichigo said so loud, it echoed.

Hisagi didn't respond he just smiled, he had never heard his friend talk like this about a girl before. Girls were just objects to him, but here he was getting his ass whooped by one, and he is willing to go back for more with just a look at her eyes.

"I lost the bet ya know?" Ichigo said as the two made their way home.

"What bet was that?" Hisagi asked.

While we were training neither one of us thought the other would win so we made a bet. I bet her that if I won she would have to go on a date with me. She bet if she won I would have to take her to the Chappy Festival tomorrow and buy her whatever she wanted."

Hisagi laughed "You thought you were going to win with Chappy on the line?"

"How was I supposed to know her obsession with the thing?"

"Well, you can look at it this way Ichigo, that could still be considered a date."

"That is what I said, which was mistake number two, she basically said that I am not allowed to be happy with the situation and she is going to make me suffer tomorrow."

"Oh shit man! I feel sorry for you." Hisagi replied shaking his head, knowing full well what Ichigo will be going through tomorrow "Good luck tomorrow buddy, I hope you make it through the day." and with that, the two parted ways.

Rukia didn't wear any of the Chappy gear she normally wears to the festival because she was going to make Ichigo buy her all new gear. Rukia knew he could afford it, and he had lost the bet, so it was only fair. So, instead she wore white sandals that had a slight heel, a pink skirt that went to mid thigh, and a white tank top that had a large flower pink flower on the side, her hair was in a pony tail with her signature strand falling in front of face, she looked absolutely stunning.

As Rukia rounded the corner and made her way to Ichigo who was sitting outside Squad Eleven's barracks, he thought to himself 'How does she do that, how does she encompass cute, sexy, beautiful, and adorable all at the same time.'

"Get that goofy grin off of your face Ichigo, I told you, you are not supposed to be enjoying this." Rukia yelled to him.

It was wicked hot out that day, so Ichigo was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a wife beater. 'Fuck! He looks so hot! Shit, shit, shit, Rukia just turn around you are not strong enough to resist him.' Rukia physically shook her head hard from side to side to knock her inappropriate thoughts about Ichigo out of her head. "Chappy" she muttered quietly to herself, hoping to focus her attention elsewhere.

Ichigo smiled he knew what just happened to her "Quit thinking about me like that Rukia, that is just dirty!"

Rukia's face turned bright red and she yelled, "Shut up! I wasn't thinking about you at all, nor was I thinking about anything dirty."

Ichigo still smiling put his arm around her shoulder and said,"Sure you weren't." as they began walking to the festival.

Even though Rukia thoroughly enjoyed Ichigo's hard muscular arm around her, she wasn't going to let him do it. She pushed his arm off of her and changed the subject "I can't wait, for all of my new Chappy stuff, you brought plenty of money right?"

"Yes I have plenty of money Rukia." Ichigo sighed.

"Don't sigh at me Ichigo! You are the one who made the bet." Rukia replied.

Just as Rukia wanted she was the first one in line for tickets, not that it mattered, since the place doesn't open for at least two more hours. "So, what now?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled, sat on the bench right next to the ticket booth and said like it was no big deal, "Now we wait."

"Alright" Ichigo said as he sat down next her, put both of his hands behind his head and leaned back. "So you and Hisagi are good friends, huh?"

"Ya, we grew up together, he is my best friend, me, Hisagi and Matsumoto do everything together." Rukia replied.

"Ya, Hisagi told me a little about that yesterday night when you left me to die."

Rukia laughed "Right, about that, I felt a little bad when I got home for leaving you like that, but I quickly got over it and went to bad."

"You are a real bitch you know that?"

"Yup, and you are stuck with me ALL day!"

'I wish I wasn't excited about that' Ichigo thought to himself.

"Oh, isn't that sweet of you sexy, bringing your little sister to the Chappy Festival." A brown haired woman said as she was passing by.

Ichigo was shocked, he didn't know what to do or say. Rukia's fists tightened together, she looked down to the ground and shook her head out of frustration, she really didn't want to have to deal with this shit right now, not on this glorious Chappy filled day. But, then she smiled she had an idea. Rukia looked up at the female and smiled "Oh, I am sorry but I think that you are confused I am not his little sister." Rukia said as she wrapped her arm around Ichigo's shoulder.

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a confused look on his face, and the female stepped closer, "Oh are you his little cousin or niece or something?" she asked in a very condescending tone.

"Wow, you really are as dense as you look. Maybe this will help solve this little puzzle we have here." Rukia gripped Ichigo's chin with her free hand and turned his face towards hers and gave him a deep sensual kiss.

"Oh I see." The female said as she turned and walked away.

Neither Rukia nor Ichigo noticed the female leave, they just stared at each other, until Ichigo broke the silence. "I knew that you wanted me!"

Rukia just laughed, "No, I just had two options of getting her off of my back, it was just easier to kiss you then kick her ass to make her leave. I hate it when woman do that to me."

"Sure, that is want me to think!" Ichigo said, he then looked down to his feet and frowned. "Rukia I am sorry I didn't say anything to stick up for you, it was just so unexpected I didn't know what to say."

"It is fine Ichigo, I should have expected it, people are not going to like seeing a girl like me with a guy like you, and when I say people I mean sexy women who think that they are better than everyone else."

"What do you mean a girl like you and a guy like me?" Ichigo asked confused.

"What are you new? A guy like you, meaning a noble, you are rich, handsome, strong, smart. A girl like me, poor, small, pale, weak."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's shoulders "Rukia, don't say those things about your self. You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen, and you are smart, strong and even though all of your jokes have been at my expense I know that you are funny and kind."

Rukia's face turned pink and she smiled "Thanks Ichigo I needed that."

"You are welcome." Ichigo replied.

They both leaned back on the bench again started thinking about the kiss.

Rukia so desperately wanted to lift her hand to her lips to feel where Ichigo's just were. 'He is such a good kisser'.

'Her lips were so lucious and soft'

They were both brought out of their trance by the sound of music coming from the rides and games.

"Ichigo lets get in line now, it is about time to open, and I see a bunch of people walking up."

Ichigo bought their tickets and the two entered the park, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran towards one of the booths "Phase one of make Ichigo not enjoy this day is starting now."

"Huh?" Was Ichigo's only response.

"Two bunny ears and one tail please." Rukia said to the clerk manning the booth.

"Twenty dollars please." The vender replied.

"Ichigo pay the man." Rukia responded.

Ichigo gave the man the money and took the bag of stuff and handed it to Rukia, thinking it was for her.

"Thank you Ichigo, could you lean forward please." Rukia asked.

Ichigo did as he was asked and Rukia put the bunny ears on his head "What? No way! I am not wearing these." Ichigo yelled as he pulled the ears off of his head.

Rukia pulled them from his hand and took out the tail from the bag "Oh yes you are, and you are also wearing this bunny tail I bought for you!"

"I bought that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo, I won the bet remember?" Rukia asked batting her eyelashes at him. That was all it took, Ichigo caved and leaned forward into Rukia's reach and placed the bunny ears on his head. "I will be nice and not make you wear the bunny tail." She said as she turned around and attached it to the hem of her own skirt.

As the two continued their walk through the festival, Ichigo admired Rukia's beauty while everyone else admired him. There were whispers all around them but Ichigo didn't bother to listen today, he had all of his attention focused on Rukia without even knowing it. Rukia would have been just as upset as earlier but she was far to intrigued with Chappy to realize people were talking about her an Ichigo.

Ichigo was amazed at how much the midget could eat, two hot dogs, apple crisp, cotton candy, fried dough that was the size of a pizza, pizza, Italian sausage, caramel apple, and now a soft serve chocolate and vanilla swirl ice cream cone.

Ichigo watched Rukia as her tonuge slowly swirled around the ice cream, making many erotic images fly into his mind. Feeling his eyes on her, without moving her head she looked up at him out of the corner of her eyes, knowing he was caught he tried to cover it up. Ichigo ran his hand through his orange locks "So, what else do I have to buy for you?"

Rukia held her cone in hand and started counting with the other "I need Chappy T-shirts, a Chappy bag, the Chappy box set, Chappy bra and panties." Rukia was still counting when Ichigo interrupted her.

"I have to by you Chappy lingerie?" Ichigo asked confused.

Rukia took another lick of her ice cream "Well it isn't exactly lingerie Ichigo, it is just a bra and underwear, so relax."

"Whatever, what makes you think I have enough money for all of this anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"Because I told you to bring enough!" Rukia replied.

"But what makes you think I had that much to begin with?" He tried to ask the question a different way.

Rukia gave him a look like 'are you serious' and replied "Ichigo you are noble, so of course you have money."

"Oh right, gotcha."

"And today you are going to spend that money on me, unless you want your ass beat again." Rukia said as she handed Ichigo a Chappy plushie that was wearing a blue raincoat, a yellow rain hat that had holes for Chappy's ears and yellow galoshes. Ichigo had the drill down by now, Rukia picks out what she wants hands it to Ichigo, Ichgio pays the vendor, gets a bag and they move on.

Trying to learn more and more about Rukia Ichigo starts talking about her past again. "So Hisagi tells me you and Matsumoto are really close."

"Ya we are, she is like my big sister." Rukia replied as she slowly looked through the t-shirt rack.

"She is a very jealous person, she is alright with you and Hisagi being so close?" Ichigo asked, having seen Matsumoto's jealous wrath first hand.

"Well, Hisagi and I grew up together, we know there is nothing between us, and Matsumoto understands that as well. She grew up in a bad part of the Rukongai too, and knows if you were fortunate to find a friend, you make sure you do all you can to keep that bond."

"Well that is nice, because I have seen her attack a girl at the bar one time because some broad was eyeing Hisagi."

"Oh ya I have seen that too, and it is usually an honest mistake on the other girls part. When we go to the club we will both dance with Hisagi making it look like he isn't there with either of us, so other woman will go up to him and try and dance with him, which makes Rangiku very, very pissed. There have been some pretty gruesome fights because of it. I will say that she has been much better lately."

"Maybe all of us should go out sometime as a group, now that Hisagi isn't purposely sheltering you from me."

"I dunno Ichigo, you have been all right with me today, but I know how you really treat woman, and I am not a big fan of that."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"You screw them and leave, never giving them a second look back."

"You act like I tell them I want a relationship, so I can have sex with them, and then I leave, they know exactly what I am after, so why are you saying what I am doing is bad, when they are agreeing to it."

"Because Ichigo, they may know that is what you want, and hell, it may even be what they want too at the moment, but more often than not, these girls hook up with you because you are a quote 'bad boy' and they think they can fix you, and maybe, just maybe they will be the girl you finally decide to stay with."

Ichigo didn't know what to say, was what Rukia said really true? His heart sank into his chest, he felt awful, no one had ever said that to him before. Ichigo hung his head down and just stared at his feet as he continued to follow Rukia through the park.

**A/N: Wowie! That was a long one and I am still not done. I just feel like I had to break it into two parts it was getting kind of long. I am working on the next chapter as we speak, so it will either be up tonight or tomorrow AM. Keep an eye out! Love you all, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Chappy Festival Part II

**Story: **Playa Playa

**Chapter Six: **Chappy Festival – Part II

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**A/N: **At the end of this chapter there is a song, I do not own that either, but, I think you should listen to it, it is perfect for IchixRuki and this chapter. It is Billy Joel's 'She's always a woman' If you plan on listening to it download it ahead of time so you can play it.

* * *

Rukia watched as Ichigo walked beside her sulking, "Ichigo quit being a puss, did what I say really get to you?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia I like you as a person, you are great, and I just want you to like me too." Ichigo replied. Rukia tilted her head to the side and let out a soft smile, and Ichigo continued, "I only met you two days ago, but I like your company and I want us to be friends."

"Alright Ichigo I am sorry, I will lay off you about your sexual encounters, it really isn't my business anyways. I don't like being judged without people knowing the real truth and the real me, so it was wrong of me to do it to you."

Ichigo was shocked, he didn't expect her to give in so easily, but he wasn't about to argue, he finally got her to relax and trust him. "Do they have lockers or a place for me to put all of this stuff? Because I know you still want more, and after you are done shopping I want to go on the rides."

Rukia put her index finger on her chin while she thought about it. "Yes!" She yelled. "They actually have some right where you enter the rides area."

They walked to the lockers and Ichigo had to rent three to store all of the stuff he had bought for Rukia.

"Alright Rukia what else do you want?" Ichigo asked stuffing the last bag into the locker.

"Not want Ichigo, Need!" Rukia replied.

"Alright Rukia what else do you need?" Ichigo rephrased his question.

"Well, I am hungry again, so I need some more food, preferably those chili cheese fries we passed on the way here. I still need the Chappy bracelet that just came out, and my lingerie as you so called it, then we can go on the rides!"

They were heading to the Chili fry stand when they passed by a stand selling cup cakes, Rukia grabbed a chocolate cupcake with pink frosting and took a bite.

"That little bitch is still at it." The vendor said under his breath, not being able to chase after her since he had other customers.

Ichigo looked to his right and saw Rukia eating a cupcake. "Rukia where the hell did you get that."

Rukia looked at the cupcake she was eating, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ichigo asked looking around very confused.

Rukla looked around too, and then she saw it "Holy shit! That is the vendor Hisagi and I used to steal from when we were little kids, I didn't even realize I took this from him."

"You little thief!" ichigo yelled.

"I have had you buy everything else today, why would I steal a cupcake? It was just instinct, I probably wouldn't have even known I did it if you didn't point it out." Rukia replied trying to explain herself.

Ichigo just smiled at her, she was just too adorable, an adorable trouble causing little thief. "Wait right here Bonnie." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo walked up to the cupcake vendor and handed him $600.00 "Here, take this, it is for the midget." Ichigo said to him, pointing his finger in Rukia's direction.

"Damn Rukia you are one expensive date." Ichigo said as he walked back to her.

She punched him in his stomach and said with a smile "This is not a date Ichigo."

"Right, right, right, my bad." Ichigo said with his hands in front of him admitting his wrong.

Rukia rubbed her hands together in anticipation and said "Alright, time for some Chili cheese fries."

"That cupcake you stole wasn't enough to curb your hunger?" Ichigo asked still amazed by her endless stomach.

"Absolutely not! Ichigo I will wait here for you." Rukia said as she made herself comfortable on the empty picnic table.

"Two Chilli cheese fries please." Ichigo said to the vendor.

"What size would you like sir?"

"Well, small for me and a extra large for her." Ichigo responded as he pointed to the little midget sitting at the picnic table.

"Yay! I have you trained so well, you got me the extra large!" Rukia said in excitement seeing her huge pile of food.

"How are you not 1200 pounds?" Ichigo asked.

"Uhh... fast metabolism?" She replied not really knowing how she stayed so thin even though she could eat as much as four grown men.

It was getting darker, the sun was setting behind Rukia, illuminating her from behind, she looked gorgeous even though she was stuffing her face, Ichigo just stared at her lovingly and left out a small laugh. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing just hurry up and finish those so can go get your sex clothes and then go ride the rides." Ichigo replied.

Rukia laughed and shook her head "They are not sex clothes Ichigo, they are bras and panties." Rukia tilted her head to the side "Or is it that you want to see me in some lingerie?"

Ichigo's face turned bright red "Doubtful!"

"Good, because that will never happen!" Rukia replied.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup I just have to go to the bathroom first."

"Alright hurry up."

Once Rukia finished in the bathroom stall, she went to the sink, washed her hands and then took her hair out from her pony tail and started braiding it into two small braids. Rukia heard the bathroom door open and three women walked in. "Who are you?" One of the women asked.

"What is to you?" Rukia replied.

"What are you doing here with Ichigo Kurosaki?" Another woman asked.

"He lost a bet, and he has to do whatever I say." Rukia replied like it was no big deal. "Why the fuck do you care?" Rukia asked.

"Well, Ichigo is never seen with women and the first time he is, he is with a girl like you and we want to know why?"

"Fuck you! Ichigo and I are friends, who the fuck are you? Who do you think you are, what gives you the right to meddle into someone else's life? I bet Ichigo doesn't even know your name, yet here you are interrogating me like he is your boyfriend or something. Until you can get him to acknowledge you why don't you guys fuck off." Rukia turned back around to the mirror and finished braiding her hair.

"You will stay away from Ichigo Kurosaki, or you will have some serious trouble." Another girl said.

Rukia wrapped the hair elastic around her braid, turned around and replied "Oh sure, because you guys are so fucking frightening I will get right on that!" as she walked out the door while laughing, "Oh and when I tell Ichigo what just happened here, none of you will ever have a chance with him."

"Rukia what the hell were you doing in there? What took you so long?" Ichigo asked.

"Well at first I was redoing me hair." When the three girls walked out from the bathroom, Rukia pointed at them "And then, they were just trying to make sure the wonderful Ichigo Kurosaki didn't ruin his life with a girl like me."

"I don't even know those girls." Ichigo responded clearly getting upset that Rukia was yet again harassed because of him.

"Relax, Ichigo I am fine, they tried to threaten me, but I wasn't having any of it." Rukia replied. Trying to make Ichigo lighten up she said "Come on Ichigo let's go buy me some lingerie."

Ichigo lifted his head up and smiled "sounds good."

"I knew it you perv! You want to see me in some lingerie!" Rukia responded.

"No that isn't it, I just want to buy you some more stuff, that is what makes me happy." Ichigo responded.

"Surrrrrreeeee Ichigo, if you say so." Rukia replied as she rummaged through the racks of bras and panties. Rukia picked out a pair of blue panties that had a white Chappy head on the front "What about these Ichigo?" Ichigo stared at her and immediately imagined her standing naked in front of him in just those Chappy panties. He shook his head side to side, trying to knock the images out of his mind. "No, you don't like them?" Rukia asked.

"Oh no umm.... that wasn't it." Ichigo replied quickly.

"But, you shook your head no."

"But, that was about something else."

"What?"

"Nothing." Ichigo responded as his face turned bright red and he turned his head away from her.

Rukia doubled over in laughter "You just pictured me naked didn't you?"

"Shut it! I did not!" Ichigo yelled.

"You did too! You are such a perv!" Rukia yelled still laughing her ass off.

Rukia still laughing made sure to pick it out some of the sexiest bras and panties and hold them to her body, to see Ichigo's response. "God boys are so fun."

Rukia handed Ichigo all the bras and panties she wanted and they went to the register, she grabbed one more bra on the way there, and held it to her chest "You don't have to hold up bras and panties to make me think about you like that, I have been thinking about you like that all day!" Ichigo said. Rukia started hitting him with the bra and yelled "Ichigo, you are such a perv, I am not a piece of meat you know!"

"Hey don't be mad at me! I am guy that is what we think about, it is engrained in us to do so! And you made it worse by looking all sexy in your cute miniskirt and tight tank top!" Ichigo replied still trying to dodge the attacks from the bra.

Once again she tried to change the subject, she said "Ichigo stop being a pervert and pay the man."

"Alright, alright, settle down." Ichigo said as he handed the vendor the money. "Do we get to go ride the rides now?" Ichigo asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Yes Ichigo we can ride the rides now." Rukia replied. Ichigo grabbed her wrist ran to the lockers, rented one more threw the stuff in and slammed it shut. He then ran to the rides.

Ichigo placed his hands on Rukia's shoulders and asked with pure excitement on his face "What do you want to ride first Rukia?"

Rukia pointed straight ahead "Let's ride the Tilt-A-Whirl!"

Ichigo laced his fingers with Rukia's and ran towards the ride dragging her behind him. "Geez Ichigo, slow down, we have all night." Rukia yelled.

"I know but, I love the rides Rukia I haven't done this since I was a kid."

Since there was no one in line for this ride they ran up the ramp, showed the operator their stamped hands and ran into one of the empty carts. "This is one of my favorite rides." Rukia said as she pulled the lap bar down.

"You aren't going to throw up on me are you, from all that food you ate?" Ichigo asked as the ride started to spin.

"Umm... no, no I should be good." Rukia replied sounding a bit unsure of herself.

"Rukia this ride spins in circles and then the cart we are in spins in circles, this is the perfect storm of rides to get sick on." Ichigo yelled.

"I think I am good." Rukia replied as her body went sailing into Ichigo.

"Good, hold it in if you feel like something is coming up!" Ichigo yelled as his body squished Rukia on the other side of the cart. With one more spin they slid to the other side Rukia's head slamming into Ichigo's hard chest. They both began to laugh hysterically as the ride went faster and faster. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia and held her tight to his body to stop himself from crushing her each time the spun around. Rukia in response wrapped her arms around his abs to hold on and laughed so hard she was crying. When the ride stopped they could barely breath they had laughed so hard.

"That was fun! We are totally going on that ride again later!" Ichigo said as they left the cart and made their way to the Corkscrew a large yellow roller coaster.

As they waited in line Ichigo turned to Rukia and said "I know you didn't want me to have fun today, but I am."

"Well, Ichigo I am having fun too, and I guess with all the misery I put you through last night you deserve to have some fun today." Rukia replied.

"I still can't believe you left me there all alone last night."

"Well next time I will be sure to heal you."

"Wait, next time? What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't think you were done training me did you?

"Umm.. well sort of, you are fine you don't need any more practice."

"Quit being ridiculous Ichigo, of course I need more practice." It was finally their turn, Ichigo held Rukia's hand as she climbed into her seat, Ichigo then sat next to her and buckled his seat belt. "Ichigo can you help me I can't get this." Rukia asked as she held up her seat belt. Ichigo leaned in and started to buckle her in when she said his name, "Ichigo."

"Ya?" He asked looking up from her belt.

Rukia looked down at him, giving a sad look "Ichigo, I really need your help with my training are you sure you don't want to help me?" She then shut her eyes slowly and opened them with tears starting to from in the corner.

There was no resisting, Ichigo smiled at her, buckled her seat belt, sat up and said "Fine Rukia I will continue to help you train."

The sulking look was immediately wiped from her face and a smile appeared "Thank you."

"That was so not fair Rukia."

"Whatever do you mean Ichigo?"

"You knew I couldn't say no if you looked at me like that, that was low!" Ichigo said as the ride slowly started to click, click, click up the first incline. Rukia put her hands in the air while Ichigo held on to the lap bar in front of him.

"It worked didn't it?" Rukia asked.

"Shut up!" Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo we are in the front seat, quit being a little bitch and put your hands in the air!"

"No I don't think so, that is like a 1000 foot drop." Ichigo replied.

"I think you are over exaggerating Ichigo!" Rukia replied.

When the coaster was at the tippy top, and about to head straight down, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hands and held them in hers above their heads. "You little bitch!" Ichigo yelled as they started down the incline. Rukia laughed hysterically all of the way down, Ichigo finally got comfortable and kept his hands up on his on.

The rest of the night followed with the same pattern, more rides, laughter, and most importantly finding any reason to touch each other. They stayed at the park until it closed. Ichigo grabbed all of Rukia's Chappy products from the lockers and they headed home. "Well, I am glad we made it out of there without you puking on me." Ichigo said.

"Ya me too, I wasn't sure we would make it with that fourth ride on the Tilt-A-Whirl." Rukia said with laughter.

When they reached Rukia's house she unlocked the door and Ichigo set all of her bags inside and then stepped back out to the stoop "Well Rukia I guess I will see you tomorrow night to train some more." Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at all of the bags piled on the floor and then turned back to Ichigo as she leaned against her door frame, "Yup, see you then, and thanks again Ichigo for all the stuff, I had a really great time with you today."

"I am not supposed to say this I know, but I had a good time too."

Rukia lifted her left hand, waved and said "Good bye."

Ichigo stepped forward his heart racing and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek and said "Bye" as he turned and walked away with a smile on his face towards home.

Rukia stood in her doorframe with a shocked expression on her face for a couple of minutes before finally coming to, and going inside, she immediately called Rangiku and told her about the day and Ichigo's soft, gentle kiss on her cheek.

Ichigo walked home with a giant grin on his face as he sung in his head Billy Joel's song 'She's always a woman' it reminded him so much of Rukia, it was like it was written just for her.

**She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes**

She can ruin your faith with her casual lies 

And she only reveals what she wants you to see 

She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me  

She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you 

She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe you

 **And she'll take what you give her as long as it's free** 

**Yeah, she steals like a thief **but she's always a woman to me  

Oh--- she takes care of herself, she can wait if she wants 

She's ahead of her time, Oh--- and she never gives out 

**And she never gives in, she just changes her mind**  

And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden 

**Then she'll carelessly cut you and laugh while you're bleedin'** 

**But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be** 

Blame it all on yourself cause she's always a woman to me  

Oh--- she takes care of herself, she can wait if she wants 

She's ahead of her time, Oh--- and she never gives out 

**And she never gives in, she just changes her mind**

**She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel** 

She can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool 

And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree 

And the most she will do is throw shadows at you,

but she's always a woman to me 

Another night in a row, Ichigo went home and not to the bar. When he got home he downloaded the song and put it on repeat as he went to bed, falling asleep only to dream of Rukia.

**A/N: The bold parts of the song are perfect for the story so I bolded them.** **Hope you enjoyed, please review. Sorry for the delay I was hoping to have this out this morning but I got side tracked watching Monk, isn't he just the greatest? haha. **


	7. Chapter 7: Playboy Bunny

**Story: **Playa Playa

**Chapter Seven: **Playboy Bunny

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

Rangiku awoke from a sound slumber by the sound of her phone ringing, she yawned, had a big stretch and answered her phone. "Hey Mama! What's up?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Rangiku, where is Hisagi?" Rukia asked from the other end.

"He is out training, perhaps you should have called him, instead of waking me up." She replied angrily, since she was wide-awake now with no option of going back to sleep.

"Quit your bitchin! You are the one I want to talk too, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't there." Rukia replied.

Rangiku smiled, she knew Rukia must have something big and private if she wanted to make sure Hisagi wasn't around. "Wait, wait, hold on, I have to get comfortable." Rangiku replied as she ran downstairs grabbed a soda, cookies and sat on the couch with her blanket. "Alright shoot!"

"So, I went to a festival with Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said slowly as her cheeks began to flush red.

"Ya, Hisagi told me, he lost the fight, which meant he lost the bet and had to take you to the Chappy Festival, so how was it?" Rangiku asked.

Rukia paced back and forth and hesitated with her answer, "I... I had fun... and not just because he bought anything and everything I wanted... I actually had fun... with Ichigo Kurosaki."

"No, Rukia, no!" Rangiku cried as she shook her head side to side.

"I know!" Rukia yelled into the phone out of frustration at herself.

"He is such a player Rukia, he goes out every night and is with a different girl every night."

Trying to make herself feel a little bit better, "Well, he has been with me the last three nights, and is meeting me again tomorrow night." Rukia replied.

Rangiku was shocked, but still repeated her prior statement "Really?... But, no Rukia no! He is worse than the last guy you tried to fix!"

Rukia ignored the last part of Rangiku's statement, and replied, "Ya! The first night we just talked and I convinced him to help me train the next night, and sure enough he showed up. We trained all night, and as you already know he lost the bet, and we were together all day today."

"Rukia that is all well and good, but you can't fix this guy! No one can, I have tried on many occasions to hook him up with some nice girls, but he either turns them down flat or fucks them and never talks to them again." Rangiku replied sternly.

"But, Rangiku he hasn't so much as tried a thing with me, or even showed any intention of trying." Rukia yelled back.

"So, do you like him?" Rangiku asked, already knowing the answer.

"He is stubborn, hot headed, egotistical, stuck-up, cranky!"

Rangiku interrupted because she knew exactly where Rukia was going with her speech "But, he is also hot, sexy, strong, smart, rich and funny."

"Exactly!" Rukia yelled.

Rangiku let out a sigh, she knew there was no stopping Rukia when she wanted something, and she also knew there was _some_ good in Ichigo "As much as he annoys the crap out of me sometimes, he is a good kid, he just hasn't found that special someone yet, that special someone that makes him complete, that changes him."

"Do you think that person could be me?" Rukia asked quietly and hesitantly.

"Well, I guess, I have never seen him spend more than five minutes with a girl if there wasn't a chance of hooking up, so maybe he has a thing for you, and I could see why, you are the fuckin' shit!" Rangiku laughed.

"I am pretty awesome, aren't I?" Rukia laughed.

"That's why you are my home girl!" Rangiku replied.

"Thanks Rangiku you are the best! I love you, I will talk to you more about this later, I want to go take a nice hot bath and relax." Rukia said

"Be sure to think of Ichigo while you are in there!" Rangiku laughed as she hung up the receiver.

"What a perv." Rukia said as she flipped her phone shut.

The next morning Isshin burst into Ichigo's room and was about to kick his legs up in the air and drop kick Ichigo's head, but he saw something that was too good to waste on just himself. Isshin slowly backed out of Ichigo's room and quietly ran down the hall to get Karin and Yuzu. He walked into each of their rooms with one hand covering his mouth to control his laughter and the other giving them the 'come here' motion.

"Shh... Yuzu get your camera, this is a family moment that can't be missed or forgotten." Yuzu grabbed her camera and Isshin grabbed both of their hands and they all slowly walked into Ichigo's room. Isshin grabbed the camera and started snapping pictures.

Once he had enough shots, Yuzu and Karin walked up to Ichigo's face kneeled down and whispered in his ear "Time to wake up playboy bunny!"

Ichigo shot up "What the hell are you all doing in my room." Ichigo yelled as he ran his fingers through his hair, stopping at the bunny ears that were still on his head. He pulled them off, and looked at them in his hand and his whole face turned red as a tomato.

Isshin and the girls walked out in hysterics, Isshin threw a polaroid on Ichigo's bed, it was of Ichigo sprawled out on the bed, with no covers, clad in only his boxers and pink bunny ears, "There is plenty more where that came from." Isshin yelled, as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"Stupid midget!" Ichigo mumbled as he crumpled the photo in his hand, "I am going to kill her for this, they are never going to let me live that down."

As Ichigo made his way to Squad 11 headquarters, the usual pick up lines were sent flying at him, the only part that was different was that Ichigo didn't smile, he didn't care for the attention, he just wanted them to shut the fuck up so he could get to work.

When Ichigo arrived Zaraki, Yumichika and Ikkaku were waiting for him in the doorway. Ichigo stopped and stared at them wondering what they had up their dirty little Shinigami sleeves, "What's up with you three?" Ichgio asked inquisitively.

"Oh nothin'" Ikkaku replied.

"Ya nothing, except for one thing." Yumichika added.

"Oh ya and what's that?" Ichigo asked.

"Your Dad stopped in on his way to see the Old man and gave us a little torture device." Zaraki replied.

Ichigo smacked his forehead hard and yelled "Oh for fucks sake!" at which point all three of the snickering men pulled out different pictures of Ichigo in his bunny ears.

Ichigo just walked in grabbed his mission off of the Captain's table and walked out passed the now rolling on the floor with laughter men. "Fuck all of you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you and I am totally joining another squad to get away from you fuck-tards." Ichigo yelled.

With that Ichigo was off on his mission, he had to inspect the far end of the West Rukongai, there had been some weird unexplainable occurrences there lately.

Ichigo talked to himself the entire way there. "I don't know what is worse the fact that Rukia made me wear the bunny ears or the fact that my own father purposely tried to humiliate me with the evidence. My life had been going great until I met that little midget from hell, but I like being around her, what am I some sort of masochist? Christ get your shit together, you are Ichigo Kurosaki so quit acting like a little girl and man up!" Ichigo continued to talk himself up and then back down again until he reached the destination.

"Hmm... I do sense some weird spiritual pressure here, it isn't a soul reaper though, or that of a hollow." Ichigo muttered to himself trying to assess this situation.

There were no houses or people in this section it was a lightly wooded area. There were trees ripped out of the ground like something giant thing had pulled them out, but there were no foot prints anywhere. He took a soil sample and small pieces of bark from the fallen trees for further research. "I am sure this will be sufficient for Captain Mayuri, speaking of Captain Mayuri, why the hell am I the one out here doing this shit, shouldn't people from the twerp squad be doing it?... I am sure it is just further punishment from Kenpachi, he is such a douche-waffle!"

Later that night Ichigo went to train with Rukia but he was so pissed because of all the trouble those bunny ears caused hi, he was already in bankai form and ready to fight her. The second he entered the field he yelled "Getsuga Tensho!"

Rukia heard his voice and quickly turned to block "Sode No Shirayuki!" She yelled. The blast knocked her back a few feet but she was just fine, well physically fine but mentally she was furious!

Rukia took a breath and started marching towards him and slowly whispered "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel with light divide this into six" and with that Ichigo was rendered useless! "What the fuck is your problem Ichigo? Why did you attack me like that you ginganinja!"

Ichigo laughed, "What the fuck is a ginganinja?"

"A ninja with orange hair, that is practically useless in every way, I think that is a perfect description of you don'cha think? Anways forget about that." She punched him square in the face "Now why the fuck did you attack me?"

"Because of your little stunt yesterday of making me wear those bunny ears my family now has pictures of me wearing them and gave them to my squad and I got shit all day for it!"

Rukia punched in the face one more time "That is the reason you attacked me, you could of killed me."

"Well the pictures have nearly ruined my life!"

"Quit exaggerating! I want you to explain to me what happened and how it is my fault and then and only then will I possibly let you go."

"Ok so this is what happened, after I left you last night I went home and immediately went to bed, but I forgot to take off your stupid bunny ears , so when I woke up I was sprawled out on my bed in just my boxers with pink bunny ears on my head, I looked ridiculous! To top it all off my family was there taking Polaroids of the entire scene! Of course I thought it couldn't get any worse it did! My Dad stopped by Squad 11 headquarters and gave Zaraki, Yumichika and Ikkaku some of the pictures he took to torment me."

Rukia was covering her mouth to hold back the laughter "Ok Ichigo so I will admit that is a little embarrassing, but I still don't see how this is my fault. Yes I made you wear them at the festival, but you could have taken them off after if I wanted to."

Ichigo hung his head in defeat "well, I suppose you are right."

"So, you attacked me for no god damn reason you ass!" Rukia shouted then turned her back to him and began to grin like the Joker in 'Dark Knight'. I will let you free if you show me the pictures."

"Fuck no!" Ichigo yelled as he struggled in the prison.

"Ichigo this is your only way out of this, so are you going to show me or not?"

Ichigo's face turned red and he turned his head to the side embarrassed "Fine." and with that Ichigo was free.

"Perhaps next time you won't be so irrational and shit like this wouldn't happen to you!" Rukia said kindly.

"Shit like this doesn't happen to me, except with you!" Ichigo replied angrily making Rukia laugh.

"You sure do enjoy my misfortune don't you Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia turned to him and smiled "Just a little."

"By the look in your eyes and the giant smile on your face I would say you enjoy it more than just a little!" Ichigo replied.

When they finally made it to the Kurosaki mansion the place was enormous, but Rukia didn't care about that, she was just giddy with anticipation of seeing this picture of Ichigo sleeping in his bunny ears.

"Wait, wait stand back." Ichigo said as he grabbed Rukia's waist and moved her out of the way.

As Ichigo twisted the knob and opened the door and two feet came flying at them and a body landed in a heap on the patio. "Rukia meet my psycho father, Dad meet Rukia."

Isshin lifted and arm up and gave her hand a shake and let out a trembling "nice to meet you." and then curled up in the fetal position.

"What was that about?" Rukia asked confused.

"Like I said during the introduction my dad is a psycho and what you saw back there was his way of keeping me on my game." Ichigo replied.

Rukia smiled and replied, "That is so sweet!"

"Ya, wait, what? No, not sweet at all!" Ichigo yelled.

"He is helping you, and that is sweet." Rukia replied following Ichigo through the long, wide halls.

"I can't believe I am letting you in here." Ichigo said turning the handle to his bedroom.

"What? It isn't like you haven't had a trillion other woman in here." Rukia replied with a huff.

Ichigo stopped, lowered his head and then turned to face Rukia, "I thought we had a talk about those comments Rukia?" Ichigo asked now getting a little frustrated.

"Sorry." Rukia replied.

Ichigo opened his door and turned on his light "and just so you know, you are the only girl I have ever had at my house never mind my bedroom."

Rukia smiled and then ran to the enormous bed that was surrounded by windows "Aww... Ichigo you must really like me!" she said as she started jumping on the bed like a little kid.

"Nope." Was his only reply.

"Quit lying and hurry up with the picture please!"

"Uggghhhh..... Do I have to?" Ichigo asked like a little kid.

Rukia jumped up one last time and then slammed her butt on the end of Ichigo's bed "Yup, or I will bind you again."

Ichigo whipped the picture to Rukia, she looked at the picture of Ichigo's tan buff body sprawled out in the bed wearing only his boxers, Rukia opened her mouth in aww.. and began to fan herself with the picture! "Damn Ichigo! This is hot" She then got up and ran "I am totally keeping this!"

"What? No!" Ichigo yelled as he chased her down the hall, down the stairs, through the giant living room and caught her as she was about to leap the couch. "Gotcha!" He yelled.

On the giant couch, Ichigo's body was laying on top of Rukia's with his arms stretched up trying to reach the picture she putting out of reach. "Give it to me!" Ichigo yelled again.

"No! It is mine, I am keeping it." Rukia shouted back as she tried to extend her arms further back.

"Oh Rukia just give it to me!" Ichigo screamed louder.

"Son! Finally you are giving me a grandbaby! Oh and you are conceiving the baby in my very own living room I am so excited!" Isshin yelled.

The two embarrassed parties looked at each other, then analyzed the situation they were in, hopped off the couch and adjusted their clothes "Shut it old man! We weren't doing that!"

"I promise you Mr. Kurosaki we were not doing what you think we were doing." Rukia said.

Isshin ran to Rukia and cupped his hands around her face "Oh Rukia just call me Dad!"

Ichigo smacked his hand away and said, "Leave her alone! Rukia lets go!" Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and dragged her out of the mansion. "Do you still want to finish training?" Ichigo asked.

"Nah! It is fine, I think I will head home." Rukia replied.

"Alright, I will walk you there." Ichigo let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Rukia asked.

"It must have really looked like we were doing it!" Ichigo replied with his face red as a tomato.

"Ya and if you on top of me didn't do it, I am sure you yelling 'Just give it to me Rukia' really brought it home!"

Ichigo smacked his forehead "Oh jesus, that is right, I didn't even think of that, that is super embarrassing."

Rukia unlocked her door and turned to Ichigo and he asked "So Rukia are we training tomorrow night?"

"You don't mind?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo put his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground and replied "Nah, I don't mind."

Rukia snapped her fingers and said, "Oh, wait! I am not training tomorrow I am going out with Matsumoto and Hisagi."

Ichigo's face saddened and he replied, "Oh okay never mind then."

Rukia noticed his disappointment and couldn't help but feel happy, "You want to come with us?" she asked.

Ichigo looked up excited "Really?" he asked.

"Sure, it will be fun, meet us at Hisagi's around 6:00" Rukia replied.

"Sounds good." Ichigo said.

"Oh and by the way I am so keeping this!" Rukia yelled as she shoved the picture in Ichigo's face, turned and ran into the house slamming the door."

"You midget bitch! I will get you for this!" Ichigo yelled, Rukia just stuck her tongue out at him through the window.

"God he looks so hot in this picture!" Rukia said to herself as she stuck the picture on her mirror in her bedroom.

Ichigo walked home and for another night in a row he spent the night with Rukia and not at the bar.

"Oi Ichigo, I heard you are hooking up with girls on the living room couch now!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen.

"I am going to kill Dad!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why are you going to kill Dad he wasn't the one shaggin' on the couch ow was he?" Karin asked.

"I wasn't shaggin' anyone you bitches! Dad was just hoping I was... Wow, that sounds weird to say!" Ichigo replied.

Yuzu stuck a handful of chips in her mouth and asked, "You must really like this girl Ichigo?"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You have never brought a girl home before and this is the girl you have been spending the last couple of nights with instead of going to the bars." Karin replied

"She is just a friend, and the reason I haven't been going to the bars is because I have been so tired after training with her that I just come home and sleep."

"Ichigo you are only fooling yourself, you can't fool us we are your sisters, we know you better than you know yourself." Yuzu replied.

"We understand Ichigo, we like her too!" Karin said with a smile

Ichigo just nodded and walked to his bedroom, the scent of Rukia still filling the air.

"They are thoroughly confused!" Ichigo said as he laid down to go to sleep.

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry about this chapter! I kind of lost where I was going with the story if you have any ideas or tips for the story PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I only want to make you happy! So, review please! :) Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

**Story: **Playa Playa

**Chapter Eight: **Confusing feelings

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**A/N: Please Read.**

**Readers: **"What a lazy Piece-O-Shit she starts writing a story and then right in the middle of it decides to up and stop writing what a bitch!

**Strawberry Princess: **"I know I am thinking the same thing! I am so sorry for the break guys, a bunch of things came up these last couple weeks and I just couldn't find the time to write."

**Readers: **"Oh like what, what came up?"

**Strawberry Princess: **"Umm.. some Stuff... Fine, all right, all right! I will tell you the truth! God, quit being so pushy! I watched all seven seasons of Buffy the Vampire Slayer! I was hooked, I couldn't stop watching! But, I have finished them, and should be more focused. Thanks for your patience.

"Fuck! Rangiku I don't have anything to wear." Rukia yelled into the telephone as she threw shirt after shirt over her shoulder.

"Whatever you decide to wear Rukia, you will look great!" Rangiku replied trying to reassure her best friend.

"I don't want to look great, I want to look sexy and desirable."

"Wear your black spaghetti strap dress it makes you look super hot!"

"No! That just wont work." Rukia red faced and angry yelled "Rangiku get your ass over here and help me figure this shit out!"

Rangiku rolled her eyes, "Uggghhh.. Fine whatever! I will bring my outfit so can get ready too, I will make Hisagi and Ichigo meet us at your place!"

"Aww.. Thanks Ran you are the greatest!" Rukia said hanging up the phone and throwing that over her shoulder too.

Rangiku didn't knock, she unlocked the door with her key, walked right in and up to Rukia's bedroom. "Alright Ruks let's figure this shit out!" Rangiku said as she grabbed Rukia by the waist and made sit on the bed.

Rangiku tapped her finger to her chin as she observed the clothes in the closet, on the floor, and hanging out of the drawers. "You've really done a number on this room, I hope you don't plan on bringing Ichigo back here!"

"Shut it! I don't plan on it… I dream of it, but not plan on it." Rukia said with a giggle making Rangiku smile.

"Alright I've got it!" She yelled.

Rukia squinted her eyes in confusion, "You have an outfit for me?"

"Oh ya! You will look hot!" Rangiku said as she grabbed the outfit. Rukia put on cream colored pants that had thin tan pinstripes and small flap pockets on the butt which accentuated her curvy booty. She strapped on the high heals made of a shiny material the shimmered colors of orange, yellow, and purple in different lighting, they elongated her legs making her three inches taller. She put on the orange terry-cloth tube top that matched the shoes she was wearing. The stings of the top tied tight on top and tight at the bottom leaving the middle loose. The top fell inch and a half above the top of her pants exposing a bit of her tummy and the two dimples right above her booty. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"What's with the orange?" Rukia asked as she finished getting dressed.

"Your eyes are deep violet-blue and what complements that better than orange-yellow? Look in the mirror and see what I mean!"

Rukia finished tying the top tight and looked in the mirror she had no make up on and her eyes seemed like they were almost glowing. "I think this will work." Rukia said with a smile, she felt sexy.

"You butt looks hot in those pants, I think I need to get me a pair!" Rangiku said.

"What are you wearing tonight, to get Hisagi's motor revving?" Rukia asked

"I will show you, but first let's get some music on."

Rukia jumped up and down in excitement "I just downloaded the new Gorrillaz soundtrack let me play my new favorite song."

Rangiku reached for her bag of stuff and said "I love the Gorrilaz let's hear it!"

"It is called 'Superfast Jellyfish' and it is the greatest." Rukia replied as she started playing the song, and singing the words. Rangiku couldn't help but laugh at the lyrics.

"This is my outfit." Rangiku said as she put the stuff on the bed. She had dark blue jean capris with a white belt, white heels, and a tight red shirt with white buttons on the front.

"Aww... that is going to look so cute on you, Hisagi will love it." Rukia replied.

"Hisagi has a thing for buttoned shirts whenever he sees me in them he just wants to rip..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Rukia interrupted, making Rangiku laugh.

Rukia started to undress "I have to go shower."

"Can I use the one downstairs?" Rangiku asked.

"Sure go ahead." Rukia replied

The girls put on their outfits, did their makeup and hair and then went downstairs to wait for the boys. Rangiku looked at the clock "Damn we are good, girl! We have another forty-five minutes before the boys show up."

Rukia turned off her music in the bedroom, started heading downstairs and said, "Let's start the night off with a pre-celebratory drink!"

Rangiku let out a burst of laughter "You are spending way too much time with me, Hisagi would kill me if he just heard what came out of your mouth! But, now that it is said, lets go drink!" Rukia got out the blender and made some tasty margaritas "So, what are we celebrating, or was that just an excuse so you could get your drink on?"

"No! We are celebrating me... God I have no idea, I just need to have a drink to relax, I am so god damn nervous!" Rukia damn near shouted.

Rangiku gave her a loving smile and slowly walked up to her an gave her a hug and whispered in her ear "You really like him don't you?"

Rukia pulled away and looked her in the eyes "I really do! I know that is so stupid we just met and he is such a player but I can't help but have this strong attraction to him. God, I am so pathetic! I am like one of his little fangirls, what is wrong with me?"

"No Rukia don't say that, you aren't a fangirl, Ichigo is different with you, he respects you enough to not have tried fucking you, and still want to hang out with you, in all the years I have known him, that has never ever happened. I think that he likes you too."

"God, I hope he does and that is why I want tonight to be great, I want all of us to have fun."

"You need to relax Ruks, it will be great, you are great." Rangiku said as she put her hands on Rukia's shoulders.

"Thank you Ran, you are the greatest, now how about those drinks."

"You have to stop that, I can't have Hisagi hearing you say that!" Rangiku shouted as she looked around for him hoping he wasn't nearby."

Rukia laughed as she sipped her Strawberry beverage as she swallowed she got a sense of how much liquor Rangiku added "Jesus Ran is there anything other than liquor and ice in here?"

"Nope! Rankgiku yelled from the living room as she turned on some music and started dancing.

When the boys showed up at the door the girls were four drinks in and signing the Beastie Boy's 'Egg Man' as they cleaned up the dozen eggs that fell on the floor. Rukia had opened the fridge to get more ingredients for their delicious icy beverages when she accidentally dropped the eggs on the floor. Rangiku laughed her ass off as Rukia yelled at her to help pick up, instead she went to the computer and changed the song to 'Egg Man.' Rukia started crying she was laughing so hard as she picked up the egg shells.

The boys watched through the window as Rukia and Rangiku went back and forth with the lyrics cleaning up the mess.

"You made the mistake and judged a man by his race,

You go through life with egg on your face.

Woke up in the morning peculier feeling,

Looked up and saw egg dripping from the ceiling.

Familes punk rocks the businessman,

I'll dog anyone with the egg in my hand.

Not like the crack that you put in your pipe,

But crack on your forehead here's a towel now wipe."

"I have to stop letting her hang out with Ran, she is such a bad influence on her." Hisagi said as he opened the door without knocking just as Rangiku had done earlier and walked into the kitchen were the girls were now dancing with their hands above their heads. "Uh Huh!" Hisagi cleared his throat loudly, both girls turned around with horrified faces. Rukia's face flushed a bright red when she saw Ichigo. "Starting without us?" Hisagi asked.

Rukia hid her drink behind her back and replied "Never!" not wanting Hisagi to see her already drinking.

Rangiku grabbed hers and took a sip "Of course."

Hisagi walked towards Ran gave her a kiss and whispered, "Why must you corrupt her?"

"Me? She is the one that made the drinks, I had nothing to do with this." Rangiku replied.

"Only because you have already corrupted her then."

"Hmm.. I guess you are right."

Ichigo walked over to Rukia who still had a red face from being caught acting a little crazy with Ran, he bent down to help her finish with the mess. "Here, let me help you." He said as he grabbed a clean rag from the counter.

"Thanks."

"Sorry for just barging in, the door was obviously unlocked and Hisagi just came right in without knocking and I sort of followed."

"Oh it is fine, even if the door was locked they both have keys anyways."

"Well, I haven't ever been in here before so I wasn't sure if you were ok with it."

"Well, you are always invited too."

"So, when do I get a key then?" Ichigo asked jokingly. Rukia just responded with a smile, god did she like him.

Rukia and Ichigo stood up and threw the dirty rags in the sink "Thanks for the help Ran, where would I be without you?"

"Hey I helped! I put on a fitting song, to help you through the cleanup."

They all laughed.

"Are we ready?" Hisagi asked.

"Umm.. Almost let me just shut off the music and turn off the lights, I will meet you outside."

Rangiku and Hisagi walked out and Ichigo waited in the kitchen for Rukia to come back downstairs. "Ready?" He asked when she made her way back to the kitchen.

"Yup. Let's go."

Ichigo looked down to floor, unsure if he should say what he was thinking 'grow a set Ichigo' he said to himself and then lifted his head to her, "Rukia, I am glad we can spend some time together that isn't training and circumstances of a bet."

Finally, a weight was lifted from her shoulders, he did like her at least a little bit "Me too Ichigo, me too." she said with a smile.

As he stared deeply into her glowing eyes and the words came from her mouth the weight lifted from Rukia's shoulders and fell onto Ichigo's. Ichigo was thoroughly confused; her response told him that she liked him. He liked her, he thought, but he wasn't sure, Ichigo had never had feelings like these, he didn't know what to make of them. Before the only feelings he had happened like this, he would see a hot girl, the hot got his dick hard, he would fuck the hot girl to release the tension and all feelings were gone. But, his feelings for Rukia were changing, developing and getting stronger by the minute. 'I do like her, but what do I want? A relationship? A friend? A fuck? Don't hurt her Ichigo, don't hurt her.' He thought to himself as he reached his hand out.

As she grabbed her keys from the table and started walking to the door, is when she felt it a large warm hand on the small of her back gently ushering her along as he walked beside her. She was amazed at good his hand could feel on the exposed part of her skin. She almost wanted to slam the door shut on Hisagi and Rangiku and take him right there just by a simple touch, but knew better. She wasn't going to ruin this night. She just looked up to him and smiled and he smiled back.

'This is going to be a good night.'

**A/N:** Sorry so short, I am working on the next chapter right now. :) Sorry again for the delay. Please review. The next chapter should be pretty interesting…


	9. Chapter 9: Clubbin'

**Story:** Playa Playa

**Chapter Nine:** Clubbin'

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer:** God, how I wish I was Kubo Tite because he is the one that owns the awesome little thing called BLEACH.

Once Rukia and Ichigo were outside Hisagi asked "It is a really nice night out do you want to walk to the club that way we can grab a quick bite on the way and not have to drive home, because I plan on getting shitty."

Rukia looked at the sky and saw the beautiful sun setting and shrugged her shoulders "fine with me."

Ichigo kept his hand on Rukia as they walked making sure to not be obvious, he didn't want to attract any unneeded attention, but he just needed to be near her.

"What club are we going to anyways?" Ichigo asked.

"One of my favorites!" Rangiku replied excitedly.

Ichigo's face turned pale, "Oh no! Please tell me it isn't the one where the half naked guys swing from the ceiling?" Ichigo asked hoping his worst nightmare wouldn't be coming true.

Rangiku let out a big burst of laughter "No, Ichi I know how you feel about that place." Rangiku replied.

A cute little hotdog stand called Gilley's is where they stopped to eat. Gilley's used to be a horse and buggy that would go into the town every day and serve the people hot dogs until one day it just parked and has remained their ever since. The place had the best hot dogs ever, and their burgers weren't bad either. The group ordered and then went and sat down at the outdoor table.

"I am so happy we are all going out tonight this is going to be so fun!" Rangiku said

"I know I am happy too, I have been training so much I need a break." Rukia replied.

"I am happy too because I have been her little bitch lately and I really need a break." Ichigo added making Hisagi and Rangiku laugh and Rukia punch him in the shoulder.

Hisagi and Rangiku got up to get the order and Ichigo and Rukia were left alone "Ya know Rukia you look really hot tonight."

Rukia blushed "Thanks Ichigo, I am glad you think so. You don't look so bad yourself." She replied.

"Oh my god did you just see that?" Hisagi asked Rangiku.

"Oh ya, I wonder what he just said to make her blush that much?" Rangiku replied.

"I have no idea, but you better find out!" Hisagi ordered.

"Oh she will give me all the details tonight I am sure." Rangiku replied.

"But, you wanna know what is funny about it?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

Rukia looked down at herself to see what could possibly be funny regarding her outfit "What?" She asked nervously, not wanting him to hurt her feelings.

"Your bankai uniform shows more of your skin, than your club clothes." Ichigo replied

Rukia laughed "First off, I don't have club clothes, I am not a club rat, and secondly, I don't have any clothes as revealing as that, unless you count just my bra and panties."

"Your bankai has to be the sexiest bankai ever." Ichigo replied.

"What is up with the complements Ichi?" Rukia asked.

"Dunno, I am just in the complement giving mood midget." Ichigo replied.

"Well, please do continue then!" Rukia said as their number was called to get their food.

They both stood up, "I think your eyes are beautiful, they are shinning tonight. I could keep going but I don't want this to go to your head midget."

"I don't think that could happen when you end every sentence with midget, Carrot-Top." Rukia replied

When they sat back at the table Ichigo asked again "Wait, so what club are we going to if we aren't going to the one, that I dare not speak its name?"

"Pulse" Hisagi replied.

"Oh, all right, I like that place." Ichigo replied.

Pulse was a very large club, with a very large dance floor on the main floor with a large circle bar right in the center, there was a large balcony overlooking the dance floor with tables and another bar up there. The club was dark with lights flashing.

As the bouncers opened the door for them, Rangiku grabbed Rukia's hand and yelled "Meet us at the bar!" to the boys.

"Ran, what's up?" Rukia asked.

"Talk to me, what's going on? Are you dating yet?"

"What? No of course not."

"He was caressing your back."

"No, he wasn't he just had his hand there."

"What were you guys talking about?"

"He was just complementing me and telling me how hot I was."

"What? No way! That is so awesome."

"God, he is so hot." Rukia said as she sat on stool and watched Ichigo and Hisagi try and make their way through the crowd.

"How the hell did they make it their so quick." Ichigo asked.

Hisagi's only response was "This is Rangiku you are talking about."

"Oh right my mistake." Ichigo replied.

"You aren't going to be a puss right, you are going to ask her to dance right?" Hisagi asked.

"Ya I will ask her to dance." Ichigo replied.

"Now, I am only letting this happen because Ran told me too, so if you hurt her I will chop off your balls."

"Don't worry, I think I really like her."

"You think? I am going to need better than that Kurosaki."

"Dude, I am new to all of this give me a break, I know I have feelings for her, but let me figure this out."

"Alright just remember what I said."

"Ran! Rukes!" Was yelled from across the bar, it was Momo.

"Momo!" The girls yelled as they gave her a big hug. "Who are you here with?" Rukia asked looking around

"A couple of friends, but I have no idea where they are right now." Momo replied "Is it just you two or is Hisagi here too?"

Rangiku pointed "Hisagi and Kurosaki?"

Momo knew what this meant "Rukia you and Kurosaki?"

"No, not yet, we have just been hanging out so far." Rukia replied.

Momo smiled "You go girl! He is such a hottie!" Just then 'Here Kitty Kitty' by the 69 Boyz came across the speakers.

"This is my song! Let's go girls!" Rangiku yelled as she and Rukia slammed back their drinks. They passed Hisagi and Ichigo on the way, "Go grab a drink we will be back." Rangiku said to Hisagi.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and whispered in her ear "You better save a dance for me."

Rukia smiled "I definitely will."

"Here kitty-kitty, here kitty-kitty-kitty!

Aw, kitty kitty!

Here kitty-kitty, here kitty-kitty-kitty!

I thought I saw a puddy tat!"

The girls were standing together shaking their butts, as the guys sat at the bar drinking their drinks watching. They watched as several different guys tried to be smooth and dance with them, each one rejected as they continued dancing together. "It is so funny to watch Ran reject all the guys that come on to her." Hisagi said to Ichigo.

"I don't know how you can stand it, this is just one song and five guys have already tried hitting on her." Ichigo responded.

"Oh it is fine, I trust her and she trusts me, and people come on to her everyday, I would be a raging lunatic if I worried about every guy that tried talking to her."

"Hmm.. I see, but Rukia and I aren't dating we have no ties to each other, so I have to be honest Hisagi I do not like watching that guy all over her."

"To be honest, neither do I, but she hates it when I make a scene, so I stand back now, but you watch he will be gone any second."

Hisagi was right, with a shrug of her shoulder she pushed the guy away and continued dancing with her girls.

Ichigo took a sip of his drink, "Does she like me Hisagi?" Ichigo asked.

"Sadly, I think she does." Hisagi replied shaking his head "I thought I taught her better." Hisagi said jokingly with an elbow to Ichigo's side.

"Hey Ichi! Wanna dance?" Asked a tall blond.

"No thanks." Ichigo replied kindly.

"Aww... Come on please, I will show you a really good time." The blond tried again.

"I already gave a polite no, so please leave me alone." Ichigo responded removing the girls hand from his leg without even giving her a second glance.

Rukia watched from the corner of her eye "Ran look!"

"Oh that bitch, you want me to..."

"No, no, of course not, don't make a scene." Rukia interrupted her over-eager friend.

"Holy shit he didn't even look at her, he just told her to leave. Rukia that has never ever happened before, look even Hisagi is shocked."

"Why are you staring at me like that dude?" Ichigo asked.

"I can't believe you just shrugged off that girl." Hisagi replied.

"Why? I am here with Rukia tonight, I am not going to go dance with someone else."

Rukia wrapped her arms around Momo and Ran and pulled their heads in close to hers as they danced, "Oh my god, I just can't stop staring at him! Help me out guys!"

The girls just laughed and as the song ended they walked back to the bar, Rukia took a seat next to Ichigo.

"Hisagi slide down one I want to sit next to Ruks." Rangiku replied.

"Hisagi slide down one I want to sit next to Ran." Said Momo.

"Can I get you a drink?" Ichigo asked.

"You aren't going to put a Roofie in it are you?" Rukia asked jokingly.

"No of course not." Ichigo replied.

"Then I will take a rum and coke."

Ichigo ushered for the bartender, "Besides I don't need a Roofie, you already want me anyway."

"Ya, you wish!" Rukia replied

When the bartender came over Ichigo ordered for them "I will take two shots of Jagger and a Rum and Coke for her, hold the Rufinol." The bartender laughed and made the drinks.

"Where did blondie go?" Rukia asked wanting to know why Ichigo didn't act.

"Who?" Ichigo asked already forgetting about the girl that came up to him.

"The girl that came over here, and was talking to you? Do you know her?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile she was just as jealous as he was "Where did your tall, dark and handsome go?"

Rukia blushed and said "He is right here?" as she grabbed his hand in hers.

"I like that answer." Ichigo said with a smile.

Rangkiu and Momo were listening to their conversation they grabbed each other's hands and squeezed to control their excitement.

"Jealous were you?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo rubbed her hand with his thumb "A little."

"Kurosaki long time no see, you wanna buy me a drink."

With those words Hisagi, then Momo, and then Rangiku turned and eyed the girl standing next to Ichigo who was now rubbing herself against him. The first time things were different, there was no girl sitting next to him, but this time Rukia was right there with her hand in his, it couldn't be more obvious.

"No thanks." Ichigo answered not even giving her the time of day.

Not getting the hint she moved closer and grabbed onto his collar oblivious to the group staring her down "Come on Kurosaki, you know you want it."

"Ruks don't watch this lets go dance." Rukia slammed back her drink once again, unlinked her hand from Ichigo's, and went with the girls to dance.

"How low can you go?

How low can you go?"

Rukia sang the words "Lower then your mama's ever seen it in her life time, never would've imagined did not even in her right mind." Rukia jiggled her butt low to the ground.

"Listen, I am not interested, you see that hot little thing over there in the sexy orange top, shaking her booty like a hot little porn star, I am with her, so if you ask one more time, I am going to go get her and have her talk to you, and trust me she is not someone you want to fuck with." Ichigo replied a bit more sternly this time.

The girl got the hint and left, when Ichigo turned back around Rukia was grinding her ass into some strangers crouch with her arm stretched up and around his neck.

Ichigo was enraged, anger and jealousy running through his veins, now he knew how Rukia felt. Rukia then slowly let her arm fall and the man put his hand on her back and she dropped forward "Face down, ass up, the top of your booty jiggling out... " The guy man handling Rukia was interrupted by Ichigo's fist to his face.

Rukia turned around as she heard the knock out "What the?" She yelled

Ichigo grabbed her wrist and spun her around to his body, her back pressed against his chest; he lowered his head and whispered in her ear

"Drop it, hit it, dump it, split it,

Don't stop, (Get it, get it)

Put it on reverse just to rack it up,

Let me put some 'ICHI' in it"

Rukia laughed "You gonna punch every guy out that tries to dance with me?"

"No, I just didn't like how he was eyeing your entire body like a ravenous dog, so I had to take care of business."

Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's cheek and lifted her chin to his ear "You mean like you have been doing all night?"

Ichigo laughed "I guess so, but hey, you are here with me tonight, I can look at you like that."

Rukia turned around in his arms, Ichigo's hands were now firmly placed on her butt, with his thumbs sensually rubbing her exposed skin, her body was on fire. "You are here with me, huh? So, that gives you the right to stare at my ass the whole night?"

"Well, I think so, and maybe if didn't have such a fine ass" Ichigo squeezed her butt tight inciting a slight screech from Rukia "I wouldn't be staring at it."

"Well, you got a pretty hot body yourself, you don't see me eyeing it all over." Rukia replied.

Ichigo whispered in her ear one more time "Ya I do."

"Well maybe if you didn't have such a fine body" Rukia grabbed his belt and pulled his pelvis towards her "I wouldn't be staring."

The next song was a slower and the two danced close, "Ya know Rukia, you are like any other girl I have ever met. I really like spending my time with you. Even though you are obnoxious, loud, and kick my ass every two seconds I still like seeing you and being with you, you really give me a run for my money."

"Wow, Ichigo how did that taste coming out of your mouth?" Rukia asked surprised at his admission.

"Not as bad as I thought it would." Ichigo replied.

"I feel the same way about you to Ichigo, I don't what is, I feel like we have a connection, I can look into your eyes and see your soul. Even though you annoy the hell out of me every two seconds, being with you makes me smile and happy."

Ichigo looked into her eyes and smiled and leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted, "Rukia, where the hell have you been? I have been trying to get in touch with you forever!"

Rukia's head snapped to the right and her eyes nearly popped out of her head 'what the hell is he doing here?' she thought.

**A/N:** Oh oh! Cliffy! Who is here? And why the fuck did they have to interrupt their special moment? What a douche!

Did I make up for my long hiatus with the two-chaptered comeback, and a nice cliff hanger?


	10. Chapter 10: Mistakes

**Story:** Playa Playa

**Chapter Ten: **Mistakes

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach

**A/N:** Before my recent 'Buffy The Vampire' hiatus, I asked for a little advice on where the story should go and I would like to thank **AnimeFanx3** for giving me the ex-boyfriend idea. I figured it was just perfect since Ran and Rukia already had a convo about one of Rukia's ex's. This is for you **AnimeFanx3**, thanks for the help.

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Ichigo thought to himself. He was about to lock lips with Rukia, when some cock blocker just popped out of nowhere. "Wait, I think I know him." Ichigo muttered very quietly to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked hesitantly, having all of her feelings come flying back to her.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you, but you are no where to be found." The man replied.

Rukia put her hand on her hip and replied with an attitude, "Well, then my goal to avoid you has been working, tell me what it is you want and then get the hell away from me."

Ichigo caressed Rukia's arm gently and lowered his head to her ear and asked "Rukia why is Vice Captain Kaien looking for you?"

In a very angry tone, Rukia did the introduction, "Ichigo meet Kaien my ex-boyfriend, ex-boyfriend meet Ichigo."

The feeling of respect that Ichigo had initially been feeling towards Kaien, flew out the window with word 'Ex-boyfriend'. 'Rukia dated vice-captain Kaien Shiba?' Ichigo asked himself. 'Why would she date a guy like him? He is such a player?'

"What the fuck do you need Kaien? Make it quit and then leave me alone." Rukia shouted making sure Kaien heard over the loud music, how angry she was.

"I just want to talk to you, I miss you." Kaien replied sweetly, putting his hand to her cheek.

Rukia moved her head quickly to the side and yelled "Don't you dare touch me Kaien!" with her finger pointed directly in his face.

If Rukia hadn't tilted her head to the side to move away from his hand, Ichigo would have knocked him right out, right then and there for touching her, but he didn't need to.

Kaien stepped closer, "Come on baby! Don't be like that."

Rukia felt Ichigo's grip on her arm tighten, she saw the anger in his eyes. Ichigo was insanely jealous, Rukia wanted to smile at that, but the situation in front of her had no place for a smile, she knew she better diffuse it and fast. "Kaien I am giving you one more second to speak, and then I am walking away." Rukia said sternly.

"Could we please just talk in private, for just a minute, and I promise I will leave you alone after that." Kaien replied.

Rukia turned to Ichigo his eyes were pleading, no, begging her not to go, not to leave him, but her past was pulling her back in. "Go, Kaien, upstairs I will be right behind you." She said as she turned her head back to Kaien.

"Rukia." Ichigo yelled but was interrupted with a soft finger to his lips.

"Ichigo, let me just go and talk to this little pecker, I promise you I will be right back and I will explain everything." She replied.

It wasn't his place to stop her, she wasn't his girl, so he let her go, as he let her soft hand slip out of his he knew he fucked up, he knew he should have said no. He walked back to the bar to where Hisagi was sitting clueless to the entire situation that just played out on the dance floor.

"Hisagi, I was going to kiss her and..." Ichigo paused playing the scene back in his head, imagining her soft luscious lips and her deep violet eyes staring back him.

"What did she do run away?" Hisagi asked jokingly.

"No! I wish that was it, her ex-boyfriend showed up." Ichigo replied waving his hands in the air our of frustration.

Hisagi's eyes popped open just as Rukia's had when she heard his voice. "Kaien is here?" Hisagi yelled.

"Ya, he came and said he needed to talk to her." Ichigo replied.

"Well, you didn't let her go did you?" Hisagi asked gripping Ichigo's shoulders.

"What do you mean let her, I can't stop her, she is going upstairs on the balcony with him right now to talk."

"Fuck! She is going to be sucked right back in again. She does this all the time, he fucks around on her, and then comes back and begs for forgiveness and she takes him right back." Hisagi yelled as he raised his arms and the air and swung them all about to get Rangiku's attention.

"Hmm.. What does he want, those two look like they have a stick shoved up their butt." Rangiku muttered to Momo, the two girls had backed off to give Rukia and Ichigo some space, had the only stayed close they may have been able to stop Rukia.

"What is it?" Rangiku asked nearly falling on the bar as she pushed through the crowd.

"Go find Ruks upstairs, Kaien got to her." Hisagi replied quickly.

"Ichigo, what the fuck? How could you let her go with him?" Rangiku asked as she punched him in the stomach.

Ichigo grabbed his abdomen, Ran packed a huge punch "I didn't know, all I knew was he was her ex and wanted to talk." When Ichigo looked up he realized it was just Hisagi there, Rangiku was already pushing through the crowd.

Ichigo raised his finger to the bartender to order a drink "Three shots of Tequila, and is there anyway I can get that worm at the bottom too?"

Ichigo downed one of his shots and then turned to Hisagi and asked slowly "What the fuck is going on?"

Hisagi took one of Ichigo's shots and told the story. "Kaien as you already know is Rukia's ex-boyfriend, he is actually her five ex-boyfriends."

Ichgio squinted his eyes in confusion took another shot and asked "Hmm..?"

"Kaien and Rukia had a great relationship, he seemed to really like her and I know she really liked him. One night Ruks came home early from her mission in the world of the living and went to Kaien's house to see him, she went to his house to surprise him, there was a surprise all right."

"What happened?" Ichigo asked as he watched Rukia on the balcony.

Hisagi looked down and stirred his drink, "She walked in on him fucking another woman."

"Ahh.. man." Ichigo replied, not believing his ears. 'How could someone cheat on Rukia?' He thought to himself.

"Oh, it gets worse." Hisagi exclaimed

"Worse than that?" Ichigo asked.

"Rukia has this way about her that allows her to forgive and forget very easily. She is able to act like nothing happened and with her, she is not pretending. It is gift and a curse. Rukia got over what Kaien did to her, and when he came back and apologized she took him back with open arms." Hisagi explained.

"She gave that cheating ass-hole another chance?" Ichigo asked amazed that Rukia would be that stupid.

"More like four chances!" Hisagi answered.

"And, she is up there right now with him probably giving him a fifth?" Ichigo was furious and liquor in him wasn't helping at all.

"No, Ichigo she likes you a lot, Ran told me. She wouldn't do that again, but he may try and weasel his way in as a friend, and that is why Ran just went up there." Hisagi explained.

Ichigo watched as Rangiku pushed her way through the crowd, and was about to interrupt when Kaien grabbed Rukia's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. Ichigo didn't wait to see the aftermath; the kiss was all he needed to realize he wouldn't be Rukia's new boyfriend. He ate the worm from the Tequila bottle and walked away.

"Ichigo! Wait!" Hisagi yelled knowing Ichigo had missed Rukia just push Kaien off of her and slap him. "Stop, Ichigo! She doesn't want Kaien she wants you!" Hisagi's words fell on deaf ears.

Ichigo grabbed the wrist of the girl that was trying to grind on him earlier and asked "Hey, you wanna get out of here?"

"You know I do baby!" The woman replied.

When Rukia and Rangiku made it back to the bar, Hisagi had his head down "Hisagi where is Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Hisagi didn't lift his head he just pointed to the door and there was Ichigo's orange hair walking out of the club with another woman.

"Where is he going? What is going on?" Rukia asked panicked.

"He saw Kaien kiss you and expected the worse, and I tried to stop him but he didn't listen to me." Hisagi explained

"But, I threw him off of me and slapped him, that wasn't enough of inkling that it wasn't reciprocated?" Rukia asked.

"He didn't see that part, he saw the kiss, his skin turned pale and he turned around and left, it all happened so fast." Hisagi explained

"Why did you even leave Ichigo? Why did you go up there with him?" Rangiku asked softly as she gave Rukia a hug to calm her down.

Rukia slammed her hand on the bar, "I just knew he wouldn't leave me alone, and I wanted to be able to say to him how I felt and what he did to me and that I never want to see him again I have a better guy in my life." Rukia replied.

"Oh, Rukia I am so sorry." Ran said as she rubbed her friends back.

"I am going to call him." Rukia grabbed her cellphone from her pocket and dialed his number, straight to voicemail. "Fuck!"

Outside in the streets Ichigo had his arm around the shoulders of another woman "What happened to that little dwarf from earlier?" The woman asked.

Ichigo cringed at the word dwarf, this woman had no right talking about Rukia that way, "Don't call her that, and don't worry about her." Ichigo shouted. The feeling it gave Ichigo when the woman mentioned Rukia wasn't enough to stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life.

"Fine, whatever touchy subject." The woman replied.

"Ichi-Nii what are you doing?" Yuzu asked from the top of a building.

"Where is Rukia-chan?" Karin asked from the top of building across the street.

"What the hell are you two doing? Following me?" Ichigo asked as he looked up seeing his twin sisters staring down at him with their hands on their hips.

The two girls hopped down in front of their older brother, "No we were on patrol, and just happened to see a familiar looking carrot-top walking down the street with an unfamiliar woman in his arms, and felt the need to come investigate." Karin replied.

"Ichigo who are these girls?" The woman asked.

Yuzu knocked on the girls forehead "Hello! We called him Ichi-nii clearly we are his sisters half-wit." Yuzu replied.

The girl just turned her body towards Ichigo as a way to cower away from the two girls. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked again.

"What do you plan on doing tonight Ichigo?" Yuzu asked accusingly.

"Ya? We thought you were with Rukia tonight, why are you with this dried up skank?" Karin asked.

The woman raised her index finger to the girls "Excuse me?" The woman shouted out.

Ichigo shushed her, the twins plan hadn't worked, they knew if the girl started going off on them, Ichigo would yell at her and kick her to curb, no one has the right to talk to his family that way besides him.

"You heard us? What are you doing with her?" Yuzu asked.

"None of your damn business!" Ichigo shouted at his sisters.

"Where is Rukia?" Karin asked.

"At the bar probably banging some dude in the bathroom."

Karin raised her hand to Ichigo's face to slap him but he caught her wrist. "Don't talk about Rukia like that, you must be mistaken." Karin shouted.

"No, I think you two are the ones who are mistaken, now piss off and leave me alone." Ichigo replied sternly.

"Ichigo we know Rukia and she wouldn't do that! You are making a big mistake!" Ichigo just raised his hand to them and brushed them off, physically but not mentally.

'Maybe they are right, I really like Rukia and she isn't the type to go off and do what I said she did. I saw them kiss though.' "You know what, fuck her, if she wants to go back to the guy that fucked her over a trillion times it is fine by me." Ichigo yelled.

"We are here baby!" The woman said as she turned around to face Ichigo, she grabbed his collar and sucked gently on his neck.

As they walked through the woman's door the worm from the Tequila bottle finally kicked in. Ichigo was completely obliterated; he could barely stand, never mind think coherent thoughts. The top half of his body was moving back in forth in a tiny circle, like a videogame character right before the game yells "Finish Him."

The woman pushed Ichigo forcefully onto the couch, he fell onto it into a sitting position, the woman was about to straddle him but his body fell over. "What the fuck Ichigo? Sit up!" The woman shouted.

Ichigo put his finger to his lips, "Shh... Rukia I am trying to sleep here." Ichigo slurred.

"My name isn't Rukia, it is Jenni."

Ichigo's eyes popped open in surprise "Where's Rukia?" He asked in a sad voice.

"I don't know baby! It is just me and you tonight." The woman said as she rolled Ichigo onto his back, and climbed on top of him.

The woman leaned forward and began kissing him, surprisingly he was able to respond with a kiss, a man may not be able to stand, speak, or think, while this intoxicated but he still will be able to fuck.

As the two kissed the woman ran her hands up Ichigo's abs, pulled his shirt over his head and then lightly ran her fingernails on his chest scratching him on the way down making him moan "Oh, Rukia, that feels so good."

As the woman undid Ichigo's belt she said, "My name isn't Rukia it is Jenni." The woman pulled off Ichigo's pants leaving him in just his boxers, she grabbed Ichigo's hard cock in her hand and then leaned forward, so her face was directly over Ichigo's. The woman stroked him "Now what's my name?" The woman asked seductively.

Ichigo opened his eyes so he could see the violet eyes staring back at him. But, what he saw wasn't the gorgeous, deep violet orbs, he grew to love, they were boring brown, lack-luster eyes. "Not Rukia." He replied as if reminding himself.

"Close enough!" The woman replied as she continued stroking Ichigo's hard dick.

Ichigo's eyes were rolling in his head as he tried to assess the situation he was in. 'This is not Rukia on top of me, who is this and why is she touching me.' "Oh, Fuck!" Ichigo yelled as the woman's lips wrapped around him, making his mind once again go blank. Ichigo's body started writhing in pleasure, as he put his hands on top of her head as she bobbed up and down "Oh Rukia!" He moaned.

Ichigo's eyes popped open 'Oh wait, that's right this isn't Rukia, that isn't her beautiful raven hair I am holding in my hands, that isn't her perfect body on top of me.' Ichigo started picturing Rukia as she was dancing and singing in the kitchen earlier today 'god she is adorable, and she looked so hot in that outfit.' He remembered their training sessions 'she is so strong, her sword is so beautiful, and fuck, that bankai of hers is something else.'

"I can't do this! Stop now!" Ichigo yelled as he pulled the woman off of him.

"What, what is wrong?" The woman asked confused.

"I don't want to do this, I want Rukia, and I may have just fucked everything up and I have to go fix it." Ichigo yelled as he tried to dress himself, which was very difficult task considering his current alcohol level.

"She doesn't have to know." The woman replied.

"I love her, and I am not going to fuck it up, by fucking you." Ichigo shouted.

"She saw us walk out together, I am sure she already thinks we did it, so might as well just do it." The woman explained.

"What do you mean she saw us leave together?" Ichigo asked as parts of the night were starting to come back to him.

"She came back to the bar as we were walking out the door." The woman replied.

Ichigo slapped his forehead 'she didn't go back with Kaien, she came back to see me.' "Fuck!" He yelled.

The woman just chuckled as Ichigo stumbled back out to the street to go find Rukia. He didn't get very far before he heard two girls laughing and then face planted in the middle of the street.

"That stooge, he must have realized he is a fuck-up and left to find Rukia." Karin said to Yuzu as the girls picked up their very, very intoxicated brother off of the street.

"He better be able to fix this, Rukia is the greatest, and I would love to have her as a future sister-in-law." Yuzu exclaimed as she wrapped one of Ichigo's arms around her shoulder.

"I know we have so much fun together on our missions. I wouldn't mind having her around the house, an extra person to beat on Ichi-nii would be wonderful." Karin replied as she wrapped Ichigo's other arm around her.

The two girls flash-stepped home, placed Ichigo in his bed, and then went back to their patrol.


	11. Chapter 11: Dazed and Confused

**Story:** Playa Playa

**Chapter Eleven: **Dazed and Confused

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach

Rukia ordered one more shot from the bartender and tossed it back "Ran I'm gonna head home now." Rukia said as tears started welling up in her eyes.

The group settled up their tab and walked out of the club.

"Hisagi I will see you tomorrow I am staying with Ruks tonight." Rangiku said as she gave Hisagi a kiss goodnight. Rangiku didn't need to ask Rukia if she wanted her to stay over, the girls could look into each others eyes and know exactly what was going on with the other, and Ran knew she was needed.

"Alright babe, see you tomorrow." Hisagi replied as he walked over to Rukia, wrapped his arms tightly around her and picked her up. "Rukia, I love you! You are a great woman; don't let that idiot get you down, Ok? You can do so much better than him." He said lovingly as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

As Hisagi placed that soft kiss on her cheek, the tears that Rukia had been holding back finally fell. She wrapped her arms around his neck "Thanks Hisagi, I love you too." Rukia replied as she tried to discretely wipe away her tears.

"Holy shit... you guys are... fast!" Momo said as she struggled to breathe from running through the club to catch Rangiku and Rukia.

"Momo, what happened I thought you were right behind us." Rangiku asked.

"Some huge douche hole walked in front of me and I couldn't get by." Momo shouted as she flailed her arms in the air trying to emphasize the size of the guy that went in front of her.

"Ruks I am coming too." Momo said as she firmly wrapped one of her arms around her shoulder.

'How can I be sad when I have friends like this'. Rukia thought to herself.

"You told your friends you were leaving right, I don't want them thinking someone stole you." Hisagi asked.

"Ya I did, I had to text them though because I still couldn't find them in the crowd." Momo replied.

"Talk with you guys later." Hisagi replied as he walked in the other direction.

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Rangiku asked wondering why Hisagi was walking in the opposite direction of home.

"Well, you aren't going home so I figured I would take a walk since it is such a nice night out." Hisagi replied lying through his teeth.

"Oh ok." Rangiku accepted his answer, knowing full well that he was lying.

Rangiku and Momo walked Rukia home, each with one arm wrapped around her shoulders.

When the girls made it to Rukia's house they kicked off their shoes and went to Rukia's room to change into some pajamas. Both girls had a spot in Rukia's closet with their stuff. Just like Rukia had one in theirs.

The girls walked back downstairs made some more icy margaritas, Rangiku and Momo sat on the bar countertop and Rukia sat across from them on the other cabinet.

"So, Rukia spill it, talk me through it, tell me everything from beginning to now." Momo said as she took a sip from her drink.

Rukia looked down to her lap where she was holding her drink and thought of what to say, "Well, there isn't too much to walk you through, we have only known each other for a couple of days." Rukia replied as she finally looked up from her drink.

"I don't care, you need to talk yourself through it, you don't deserve to be sad." Momo exclaimed.

"Well, we met a few days ago, he went to see Hisagi training and then found me. I knew who he was when I saw him, there is no mistaking that orange hair." Rukia smiled as she thought about his bright orange hair.

"He watched me training from a distance until I finally approached him, I was a real bitch to him." Rukia looked at the girls and then repeated herself to emphasize the point "I mean a 'REAL BITCH' to him."

"If that is so then how did you guys end up hanging out?" Momo asked.

"Well no matter how mean I was, he just shrugged it off and kept talking with me, and then asked me to hang out, I rejected him nicely but he was persistent so we decided he would help me train the following night."

"Now, I know Ichigo, and this doesn't happen." Rangiku added.

"What do you mean Ran?" Momo asked.

"Ichigo doesn't pursue girls that aren't willing to give it up right away, he doesn't want to force or trick anyone into doing something they aren't already willing to do. I guess you could say he is almost a good guy that way. So by meeting her again, that was Ichigo subconsciously saying 'I like you, and I want to find out more about you.'" Rangiku explained.

"And that is basically what he said, he said I seem like a cool chick and he wants to hangout with me." Rukia added.

"Wow, Ichigo Kurosaki hanging out with girls and not bangin' girls that is unheard of." Momo exclaimed.

"I know!" Rangiku shouted as her hands flew in the air "That is what I was telling her, and he didn't go to the bar since he started hanging out with her."

"Not only that, he didn't once try to get into my pants." Rukia added. Then raised her hand to show she had something else to say, "But, don't get me wrong, we flirted like crazy! Hell I even kissed him." Rukia shouted.

"You what?" The girls shouted as the both jumped off the bar in excitement.

Rukia hiccupped "Ran I didn't tell you that?"

"What no of course not!" Rangiku yelled.

"Opsie." Rukia replied getting ever the more drunk by the second.

"Ya before the Chappy Festival starteds, some hoochie mama started giving me shit, and my only option was to kiss him, so I did, and oh my god he was an amazing kisser."

Both girls hopped up and down in excitement, but when Rukia's face deadpanned they stopped and leaned back on the bar.

"But, then tonight happened and everything got all fucked up, I just feel like we connected so well, even when we were bickering I loved being near him, I just felt like some force was pulling me to him, we understood each other." Rukia explained.

"Ruks I am so sorry." Rangiku said.

"I just don't understand, why he would go off and do that, he knows how I feel about that. Why couldn't he just wait?" Rukia asked as she tightened her hands into tiny fists.

"Rukia I think Ichigo really, really likes you and that kiss must have crushed him. You were the first girl he has ever given a chance, and to have you swept right out of his arms, he was devastated, and he handled it the only way he knew how." Rangiku explained.

"But, if he had just waited to hear me out, I told him I would come back and explain everything." Rukia yelled as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Maybe both of you can talk and work it out, you can explain yourself Rukia and he can explain himself." Momo said as she rubbed Rukia's thigh.

"I don't think so, as much as I do want him, I don't want him after that, after he won't even give me two seconds to explain myself before he goes off to fuck some other girl. I have dealt with that enough already, I know now you can't fix a guy like that." Rukia exclaimed.

"Rukia it is ok, you will find someone better, someone who will treat you right." Rangiku said as she helped Rukia off of the counter.

"I just don't know how I fell so hard for this guy so fast." Rukia said as she walked up the stairs, eyes bloodshot and swollen from salty tears.

"You guys had a connection, you had a chemistry and you thought you finally found someone who would care about you." Rangiku explained as the girls climbed into bed to go to sleep.

Hisagi punched the wall as he walked down the street. "What did that wall do to you Hisagi?" Karin asked from the rooftop.

"I feel like you need to be doing that to Ichigo's head." Yuzu shouted still frustrated from her brother's actions.

Hisagi laughed and replied, "That is who I was pretending it was."

"Rukia?" The girls asked in unison.

"Yup! That little fucker walked out on her and she is devastated." Hisagi explained.

"Well, he passed out here not to long ago, he landed face first on the pavement and we brought him home." Karin said.

"Was he with a woman?" Hisagi asked hoping maybe nothing happened.

"Oh we saw her too! He went to her house but came out not to soon after, I think even through all of that alcohol he knew what he was doing was wrong." Yuzu answered.

"Good then I might not have to kick his ass, they may be able to work through this." Hisagi replied with a smile.

"I hope so!" Yuzu replied.

"We made sure to remind him of the night, and made sure he fixes this before it is too late." Karin explained.

"Good, as long as you two are taking care of things I wont stress anymore." Hisagi replied.

The next morning Ichigo woke up with the sun beaming into his room, as he opened his eyes, he immediately closed them and grabbed his throbbing head. As the pounding started subsiding Ichigo was able to focus on other things like the piece of paper that was sticking to his forehead.

Ichigo pulled it off and tried to read it, it was a daunting task considering his current hung-over state. The post-it note read "Ichigo you are a fuck up! Fix this before we kill you! Love, Karin and Yuzu."

"Oh ya that is love all right, tell your big brother he is a fuck up and you will kill him." Ichigo muttered angrily to himself. "What are they even talking about anyways?" Ichigo asked himself.

Ichigo laid back down in his bed and thought about what the twins might be talking about, it didn't take him long. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled as he shot straight up. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What have I done? I have to go find her." Ichigo yelled as he frantically ran around his room grabbing his clothes and then ran to Rukia's

A loud pounding was heard at the front door of Rukia's house, a startled Rangiku fell off the couch and shouted, "What the hell is that?" The pounding was louder the second time, which made Rangiku realize someone was at the front door.

Rangiku walked groggily to the door, "Hel.." she said but was interrupted.

"Ran, where is Rukia? I really need to talk to her!" Ichigo shouted as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing here? Rukia doesn't want to see you." Rangiku yelled right back as she tried shutting the door in his face.

Ichigo wasn't the type to use force against a woman so he tried to reason with Rangiku instead, he lowered his voice "Rangiku, I am sorry that I hurt her, I made a big mistake and I know that know, I love Rukia, and I want to make it up to her."

"I am sorry Ichigo, but you crushed her, you left with another woman right in front her eyes, she has seen an enough of that with her ex-boyfriend and she doesn't need to go through that again with you." Rangiku explained.

"I know! I know all of that, I messed up but if it is any consolation I didn't hook up with that girl, I left because I wanted to be with Rukia, so can I please speak with her?"

Rangiku knew Ichigo was telling the truth; he wasn't the greatest liar in the world, he had quite a few tells. "I am sorry Ichigo you can't."

Ichigo dropped to his knees "Please Ran, I need to talk to her." he pleaded.

"No, Ichigo I mean you can't right now, she isn't here, she was up early this morning, and headed out." Rangiku explained.

"Where did she go?" Ichigo asked.

"She took her backpack and GPS and she went Geo-caching up in the mountains."

"GPS, Geo-caching, what the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked as his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"High-tech hide and seek, no time to explain, if you want to talk to her you have to go find her." Rangiku replied pointing to the mountains."

"Shit, how am I supposed to find her up there?" Ichigo asked,

"Follow her reitsu, duh!" Rangiku replied like the answer should have been obvious.

"But, but I suck at that!" Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo I know how much you two like each other, just focus your rieitsu and you should be able to find her, you two share a very strong bond." Rangiku explained.

Ichigo nodded his head and then flash stepped to the mountain.

"Good luck Ichigo!" Rangiku muttered as she closed the door and walked back inside.

When Ichigo finally made it to the base of the mountain he took a second to catch his breath, then tried to level out his fluctuating reitsu.

As he relaxed and focused he could feel her, Ichigo snapped his head up from the ground to the top of the mountain, he had found her.

**A/N: **I am so-o sorry about this chapter! I know it is super boring and almost repetitive of the past couple of chapters, but I felt like I needed a recap and filler before the next chapters. I promise you the next chapter will be MUCH BETTER! Please don't give up on me. This is just filler I suppose, before the last few chapters. :) Please read and review! Love you all.


	12. Chapter 12: Perfect Storm

**Story:** Playa Playa

**Chapter Twelve: **The Perfect Storm

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach

Rukia had finally made it to the top of the mountain; she did five Geo-caches on the way up, and was pretty proud of herself for finding them all so quickly. She put her GPS and compass back into her backpack and dropped it on the ground. She walked to edge of the rock face; sat down, let her feet dangle over the side and stared at the clear blue sky before her.

"Rukia, how could you be so foolish?" She shook her head side to side in frustration.

"Why would you think for one minute, no one second, that Ichigo Kurosaki would want you?" Rukia lifted one of her arms, looked at it and then slowly eyed the rest of her body.

"You are small, pale, no figure, unless stick is considered a figure these days." She laughed at her own misfortune.

"So, I have the most beautiful sword in the soul society, and probably one of the most beautiful bankais', did I think that was going to make him fall in love with me?" As much as Rukia was trying to hold them back, the tears started forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Ichigo is perfect, I should have not even bothered." Rukia said and then paused when she realized she was still focused on Ichigo. "Jesus Rukia, get a grip on yourself, focus on something else for a change."

As Rukia looked around she realized this would be a perfect place to train. "Training would take my mind off that little fucker, and I can let out some of my aggression too." For the first moment since last night Rukia smiled.

Rukia moved to the center of the top of the mountain, unsheathed her sword, took a deep breath as she started tilting her sword to the side and quietly muttered, "Mai, Sode No Shirayuki."

With her Shikai released Rukia pretended she fighting an invisible opponent in sword to sword combat. She sliced, jabbed, jumped, and spun around until stabbing her invisible opponent through the heart.

Rukia then focused on another opponent and used her first dance to try and finish him off "Some No Mai, _Tsukishiro."_

Acolumn of ice shot up, Rukia was moving very quickly, making new columns of ice within seconds, her breathing was becoming ragged, and her reitsu was angry and full of rage.

Rukia stopped in her tracks took a few deep breaths, dropped down on one knee stuck her sword into the ground, lowered her head and shouted "Bankai Tenshi no Shirayuki!" (Angel of white snow) Once the words were uttered the sky become gray, the thunder and lightening cracked, and the rain began to fall. The once beautiful day on top of the mountain turned into a black mess.

"Some no mai, Konayuki!" (First Dance, Powdered snow) Except this wasn't powdered snow, Rukia was controlling the rain that was falling, she was turning them into daggers or sending huge blasts of ice.

Rukia twirled her finger above her head and the rain started following the motion, forming and ice tornado. Once the tornado was formed she used her hands to control it, wiping out everything in its wake. This new found power was really taking its toll on Rukia, you could visibly see her chest rising and falling from lack of air to her lungs. With her fierce anger she was emitting more reitsu than normal.

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks, "What the fuck is with her reitsu?" He looked up the top of the mountain and saw the clouds coming in. "Oh, shit! Is she doing that? Shit, her reitsu is so full of rage it is practically exploding."

Ichigo smacked his head hard and asked himself out loud "What have I done to her?"

Ichigo shook it off and flash stepped as fast as he could to the top to find her. As he finally reached the top an ice cyclone was on a course right for him. Because of Rukia's spilling reitsu he was out of breath and barely dodged it.

Ichigo tried getting close to see her, but she had tornadoes and ice blasts everywhere. What he could see was the toll it was taking on her. She looked empty, like there was no life in her. "Fuck it, I have to get to her, she is going to kill herself like this." Ichigo flash stepped the tornadoes and then the ice blasts, Rukia was in a trance she didn't even notice his presence until Ichigo was in front of her grabbing her wrists.

"Rukia stop!" Ichigo yelled. Her eyes weren't the beautiful violet he was used to seeing they were black and glazed over.

"Rukia, listen to me, I am so sorry, you have to stop this." Ichigo yelled again as he pulled her body to his. The tornadoes and the ice disappeared, the clouds started to dissipate and Rukia collapsed into his chest from exhaustion.

"Oh, Rukia I am so sorry." Ichigo said as he ran his hand through her hair as he held her passed out body."

As Rukia slowly woke back up she was confused, her head ached, her body hurt and she was being held tight to someone's chest and gripping their robes. "What happened?" She asked as she tried to make heads and tails of the situation.

Ichigo helped Rukia out of his lap and then helped her to her feet. "I came to find you and you were going ape shit on top of this mountain here." Ichigo explained.

Rukia rubbed her temples her head still feeling like someone had taken a sledgehammer to it, "What do you mean?" She asked inquisitively.

"Like I said before I came to find you and half way up the mountain I noticed a shift in the weather, you were controlling it with your bankai, Rukia." Ichigo explained further.

"I was?" Rukia asked confused, she didn't remember a thing.

"Ya! It was incredible you were controlling tornadoes and you were turning the rain you created into ice. But you weren't you, when I finally reached you, you didn't even know I was right there, your eyes were black, and your reitsu was flaring out of control."

"I must have been more upset than I thought." Rukia replied.

"Upset about what?" Ichigo asked, and then immediately remembered he was the cause of her turmoil and regretted asking.

Rukia looked at him like he must be joking, "You're kidding me right?" Rukia asked in an irritated tone.

Ichigo looked to the ground, "No, that was an accident I knew what you were upset about, I just sort of forgot for a minute there." Ichigo explained.

"So, why are you here Ichigo? Shouldn't you be off with your new girlfriend?" Rukia asked as she turned her back to him.

Ichigo put his hand on her shoulder but it was shrugged off, "Rukia she isn't my girlfriend, nothing happened between us I promise."

Ichigo's reply made her feel slightly better but she was not going to go through the lies and deception again her heart just couldn't take it. "Ichigo do you know how many times I have heard that before?" she asked.

"Rukia I am not him, I would never hurt you like that, I promise." Ichigo replied.

Rukia spun around and stared into his eyes "Ichigo, but there lies the problem, you did hurt me, you left me there while you went off with another woman right in front of my eyes, I watched you leave, I watched you walk out on me." Rukia shouted.

Ichigo didn't want to make this her fault because it wasn't, but it seemed to be his only retort at the moment "But, Rukia you left me first and then you kissed him, what was I supposed to do, sit there and watch?" Ichigo shouted back.

Rukia just rolled her eyes "Ichigo, I told you I would be right back, I told you it would be ok."

"But, you left me to go and talk to him." Ichigo paused, "I was hurt."

"Ichigo, I had to talk to him, I had to tell him I wanted nothing to do with him ever." Rukia explained.

"But you kissed him." Ichigo said again.

"No, he kissed me and then I shoved him off of me and hit him in the face." Rukia replied.

"You did?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes I did." Rukia replied.

"Oh." was Ichigo's only response.

"But, you didn't even give me that long before you walked out on me, but hey, you aren't my boyfriend you have every right to do whatever it is that you want." Rukia explained.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand "But I want to be your boyfriend, I want to do whatever you tell me to do, I want to be with you that is why I am here, I just had to apologize and try to make this better. Rukia I have to be with you."

Rukia argued with herself 'Holy shit! Did he just say what I think he said, did he just say he wants to be with me? But, Rukia you promised you wouldn't allow yourself to get walked on anymore.'

"Ichigo yesterday those are the only words I wanted to hear come out of your mouth, but today, I just don't care, we weren't even together and you have already broken my heart." Rukia paused pulled her hand away from Ichigo's and shook her head no, "I just can't allow myself to be treated like this anymore."

"Rukia I am so sorry I hurt you, when I left I wasn't doing it to hurt you, it was so you couldn't hurt me. I saw the kiss and I didn't wait to see anymore, my heart couldn't take it. Rukia we have only known each other for a few days but since the day I first set my eyes on you, I just had to be near you, I was so attracted, so attached I didn't even know how to handle it." Ichigo explained. He took a breath and stared into Rukia's softening eyes, "When I left with the girl we got back her house and I was so hammered but all that was running through my mind was you, for a moment I thought it was you I was with, until I didn't see your beautiful violet eyes staring back at me. I left her and came to find you but I passed out and face planted into the pavement." Ichigo stopped when he heard Rukia laughing.

"How did you get home then?" Rukia asked through her laughter.

"Well, thanks for your concern Rukia." Ichigo said sarcastically knowing she was only asking because she felt bad for laughing. "My sisters carried me home and put me in bed, and by the way, they sure do love you." Ichigo explained.

Rukia smiled "Karin and Yuzu are the greatest, we have so much fun together."

"They left a post-it note on my forehead saying that I am a fuck-up and I better fix this or they will kill me." Ichigo explained.

Rukia's head fell back in laughter, "I think they like me better than you."

"I don't doubt that, how do you know them so well anyways?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia went and sat down on the rock face again and Ichigo followed. Shunsui, Ukitake and Unohana have been captains the longest besides Old Yama Jii, so we are always doing missions together. Those girls are a friggin' riot."

"Oh, ya, a freakin' laugh factory." Ichigo replied sarcastically, earning a punch on the shoulder from Rukia. "When they first saw me with that girl they were about to kick my ass for you." Ichigo added.

"Good!" Was Rukia's only reply.

"Rukia I really am sorry." Ichigo said taking the conversation back to a more serious level.

Rukia looked out to the beautiful rainbow in the sky "I know that you are Ichigo, but I just can't go through this again, it just isn't fair to me, I just can't let myself get hurt again, I have to be strong." Rukia explained.

"But, aren't you hurting yourself by not being with me when that is what you truly want in your heart?" Ichigo asked.

'He is right, but no Rukia no.' Rukia thought to herself. "But, Ichigo how can I trust you to be faithful to me, if you can just walk out on me at the drop of a hat without even getting an explanation first. Also I know you like going to the bars and hooking up with the a bunch of random sexy girls, you are going to change all of that for me?" Rukia asked

Ichigo turned to Rukia and cupped her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes "Rukia, I could be out every night but I would be wasting my time, when I could have a girl like you. I want you to forget about my past, like I have asked you to do before, it is over with if I can have you. Rukia you are unlike any woman I have ever met, your are just simply amazing, I have been infatuated with you since we first met." Ichigo replied

Tears of joy were welling up in Rukia's eyes but before she could reply a sly grin crept onto Ichigo's face, confused she decided to ask "What are you grinning at Ichigo?"

"Let's make a bet." Ichigo replied.

"What kind of bet?" Rukia asked.

"We battle again, this time if I win you give me another chance and we actually date." Ichigo replied with his grin getting geven wider.

"What if I win?" Rukia asked.

"And if you win I guess I will accept whatever decision you make whether it be have a relationship, just be friends, or nothing at all." Ichigo explained.

Rukia smiled, stuck out her hand "It's a bet."

**A/N:** Even though you guys gave me some good reviews, I just couldn't leave the last chapter, it just wasn't workin' for me. I like this one much better, and I am going to like the one to follow even more. I hope you do too! Let me know. Love you guys, please review, it just makes me all giddy inside.


	13. Chapter 13: Lightning Strikes

**Story:** Playa Playa

**Chapter Thirteen: **Lightning Strikes

**Rating:** Mature

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach

**A/N: **I had to write this in Text Edit because Microsoft was being a Bitch! So, I have no idea how this will look, or what, so please excuse it if there are any problems, and I will fix it when Word stops acting like a little Puss, and just works! Done with the rant and on with the story.

Rukia stood up from the edge of the cliff, grabbed her zanpakuto, looked to the sky and giggled, 'this ought to be fun, let's see if I can channel that power Ichigo said I was using.' Rukia thought to herself.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched Rukia, "You aren't thinking about using that power on me are you?" Ichigo asked in a concerned voice.

Rukia turned her head to Ichigo and gave him a sly smile, "I'm going to be honest here, the thought had crossed my mind." Rukia replied.

Ichigo returned that same sly grin, "Well, then if you are going to use that, I am not going to hold back!" Ichigo explained.

Rukia tilted her head in confusion, "You were holding back before?" she asked.

"Of course I was! I wasn't going to use my full power on someone who just learned bankai." Ichigo answered like it should have been obvious.

"But, you said, you were." Rukia added.

"I know I did, I had to in order to help you train, you didn't want to fight someone who was holding back, and I knew you wouldn't be able to fight me at all if I didn't." Ichigo explained further.

"So why are you going to do it now?" Rukia asked.

"Because, I want to win, and you are certainly stronger than before." Ichigo replied. Ichigo reached his hand behind his head and grabbed the cloth wrapped tang of his sword and it immediately started unraveling.

Rukia fell forward onto her knees as Ichigo's full spiritual pressure was released, her hands balled into fists against the hard ground as she tried to lift her body up to face him. 'What unbelievable power, I don't think I can even move my body, this spiritual pressure surpasses captain class shinigami by far.' Rukia thought to herself.

Ichigo smiled as he watched Rukia struggle to stand. 'I know I shouldn't be happy about this right now, but I had to do it.' He thought to himself as stuck the tip of his sword in the ground and stopped letting out so much spiritual pressure.

"Why did you do that?" Rukia asked as she finally stood.

"I didn't want to lose." Ichigo replied.

"No, stop letting out your spiritual pressure." Rukia corrected him.

"Oh, as much as it pleased me to know that I might win this time, I didn't like seeing you like that, I didn't want to hurt you." Ichigo replied.

Rukia grabbed her zanpakuto and tilted it counterclockwise to the side "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki." Her sword turned white and her spiritual pressure started flowing strong. 'Maybe this time, I will be able to remain standing when he releases his spiritual pressure again.' She thought to herself.

"You think that will help do you?" Ichigo asked

Rukia cocked a grin "I am hoping so!" she replied.

Ichigo threw his sword in the air, caught it by the cloth and spun it around in circles above his head, he let go again and caught the tang in his hand and pointed it at Rukia, and replied, "Me too!"

Another wave of spiritual pressure overtook Rukia, she wobbled, but was able to keep her stance by putting her sword in the ground to steady herself. Ichigo watched her response closely, seeing her stance wobbling more by the second he flash stepped behind her, grabbed her shoulders to steady her and whispered, "We could call this the end and say I won."

Rukia smiled, turned and whipped her sword at Ichigo's head and replied, "I don't think so, I am not giving up that easy! I admit you are stronger than expected, but no way in hell am I just going to give up!"

Ichigo dodged the attack with ease, he felt her the moment she moved. "You are going to have to move faster than that if you want to get me." Ichigo yelled.

"Fuck you!" Rukia screamed.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel cocky; he knew he had this fight in the bag. "Right now?" He asked sarcastically. "I am down!"

Rukia was getting more irritated by the second, 'focus Rukia, he is just messing with you.' she told herself. Rukia took a breath, closed her eyes and tried to remember what her friends had told her in the past.

"Rukia, you are so strong, you just have to believe in yourself." Hisagi said to her when they were in the soul academy.

"Rukia, you are own worst enemy, you are so hard on yourself all the time, and you wear yourself down. You have to think positively, always look ahead, and know you are strong, know you can do whatever you want." Rangiku said to her when she had failed a training mission.

Ichigo watched her as she was lost in thought, and took the opportunity to flash step behind her, Rukia felt him "Some no mai, Tsukishiro." and caught his feet in the ice. "Stop messing with me Ichigo, and just fight me!" Rukia shouted, as Ichigo broke free with ease.

"I am sorry, it was just too easy, when you were sitting there like a bump on a log with your eyes closed during a battle." Ichigo shouted back.

"I was focusing." Rukia yelled in anger.

Ichigo laughed, "Well, you sure as hell weren't focusing on the battle that is supposed to be going on right now." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

Rukia smiled "You are wrong about that, have you not noticed I am standing here on my own and was even able to catch you in an attack?" Rukia asked.

"I will just have to turn it up a notch then." Ichigo replied. He grabbed his zanpakuto with both hands and lifted it above his head "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo shouted and a giant blast of spiritual pressure was sent flying towards Rukia.

"Fuck!" Rukia yelled as she was hit by the attack and sent flying. As she struggled to her feet she muttered to herself, "That was much stronger than the ones he attacked me with the other day, how many of those can I withstand."

Ichigo heard her and yelled "hopefully one more." he lifted his sword above his head again and with more force this time he swung down "Getsuga Tensho!"

Once again Rukia put her sword in front of her body to block the attack and was sent flying into the rocks behind her. Rukia stood to her feet, coughed up some blood "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia shouted as she stabbed the ground with her sword creating another circle of ice and then stabbed it four more times sending a wave of ice at an unsuspecting Ichigo.

Ichigo was encased in the ice within seconds, but within one more second he was free. "If you don't want me to get out you need to use your bankai ice, so I can't use my powers" Ichigo taunted.

"Uhmmph..." Rukia scoffed. "Fine with me! Just remember you asked for it, also remember if I am able to use that power you saw, I don't know how to control it, so you just might die." Rukia shrugged her shoulders "But, I guess if that happens, it would mean that I won the bet." she added.

Ichigo smiled, "You really are a cold hearted bitch, ya know that?" Ichigo asked, and then answered his own question 'And you are the fool that is in love with her.'

Rukia bent down on one knee and stuck her blade in the dry dirt, "Bankai Tenshi no Shirayuki." Her sword disappeared and a wave of cold air flowed over the top of the mountain.

Ichigo shivered, as he ogled the Ice Princess in front of him, oh yeah, he was ogling; he was taking mental pictures of her bankai.

Once Rukia was in her bankai, how she was able to manipulate the elements before came back to her. "You better wipe that smirk off your face, and get into your bankai, and you better do it fast." She explained to Ichigo, as if it was an order.

Ichigo gulped, "You remember, don't you?" Ichigo asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh you bet your sweet ass I do!" Rukia replied as she started strutting towards him, his spiritual pressure no longer an issue.

Ichigo still as confident as ever, flash stepped and met her half way, he ran his finger gently down her exposed cleavage "You are forgetting sweetie that I have a bankai too." Ichigo jumped back before Rukia could smack his hand away from her body.

Rukia had to admit to herself, that Ichigo's touch sent heat throughout her cold body, she wiped that thought out of her mind as Ichigo pointed his sword out in front him, gripped it with both hands and yelled "Bankai!"

As his sword turned all black, he wasted no time before attacking Rukia "Tensa Zangetsu!"

Rukia easily sidestepped the attack and walked towards Ichigo, "watch this," she said. Her head fell back, she lifted her hands to the sky, and immediately the clouds rolled in.

'God, I wish I wasn't always the one battling her so I could just watch her, she has so many attacks, she doesn't even use a sword when she is in bankai, yet she still kicks ass. She is so versatile.' Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts, when the crack of lighting hit the ground in front of him.

"I knew you were watching me and not the sky like I asked you to do so I didn't let that hit you in the center of your head, but beware I won't be so kind next time." Rukia explained.

Ichigo looked to the sky it was black, there was cloud to cloud lightening and loud thunder.

"Some no mai, Konayuki!" Rukia said quietly.

Ichigo expected snow to fall, just like what had happened in their past battles, but the snow never fell, instead ice came flying towards him. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled as he fired a blast towards the sky.

"You better keep those attacks coming, because I have an endless amount of ice." Rukia explained.

Ichigo thought quickly, "To get rid of the ice, I have to get rid of the person controlling the ice." Ichigo fired another attack directly at Rukia. Rukia used her right hand to put up an ice wall in front of her for protection and used her left hand to send an ice attack directly at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly sidestepped the attack and fired a counter attack at Rukia as she whipped her barrier down, he hit her right arm, sending her backwards.

"I've got you figured out now! You can't fight me if you can't see me, you have to take down that barrier in order to attack me, so if I time it just right, I will get you every time." Ichigo explained.

Rukia laughed "You think so?" she asked as she ripped part of her dress and tried to tie it around her bleeding arm.

Ichigo flash stepped to her, grabbed the wrist of her bleeding arm, ran his hand up it slowly, when he reached the cloth he pulled the ends hard and tightly tied it to her arm, "I know so."

Rukia just watched as his hands sensually made their way up the skin of her arm, 'he sure is smooth, the sad part is it is working' Rukia thought to herself. As Ichigo was about to leave she grabbed his wrist, "this time you better watch." She held him there as she lifted her index finger to the sky. She started spinning it in circles, and the clouds started following the motion. Ichigo looked up at the sky and then down to her finger, and back again, he watched as a cyclone started to form, 'Shit she is doing that tornado thing again.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Rukia cocked a smile, looked to Ichigo and said "have fun!" as she gave him a hard, forceful push backwards sending his body flying.

Just as Ichigo caught his balance twin tornadoes were swirling towards him. "Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled as he sent a large attack at the tornadoes.

They were cut in half, and swirled apart but were quickly pulled back together. Ichigo flash stepped to avoid them, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rukia with her hand above her head again, about to conjure another one. 'Fuck, she is about to make another one, this controlling the elements shit, is ridiculous, I call foul, I call it cheating!' Ichigo muttered to himself as he continued flash stepping the tornadoes ripping towards him.

He had to think fast, he had to stop her from making another one. He flash stepped the tornadoes again, this time making his way towards Rukia. As he reached her he stuck his arm out, grabbed her and pulled her with him, slamming her tiny body hard into the rock face.

It took Rukia a moment to register what just happened, then she noticed Ichigo breathing heavily over her. "What the, f..?"

She was interrupted by Ichigo who grabbed both of her wrists and held them above her head, "Don't you even dare!" Ichigo shouted as he saw Rukia swirling a free finger in the air, he cupped his hand over her tiny hands and raised zangetsu to her throat with the other, Rukia gulped. "I think you can call this a win for me." Ichigo said menacingly, eyeing Rukia's body with intent.

Rukia's chest was heaving, from the exhaustion of the battle, and proximity of Ichigo's body to hers. Ichigo removed his blade from her throat and trailed it down her body gently until the tip of the blade hit the ground, and he released it from his grasp. With his now free hand he wrapped his arm around Rukia's waist and pulled her body even closer to his. "So, I won, are you going to go through with your end of the bet?" Ichigo asked, his eyes filled with passion.

Rukia pushed herself off of the wall and wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and replied, "I never back out of a bet."

Ichigo unwrapped her arms "Well, I can't go through with my end of it, I just can't make you go out with me because of a bet, I want you to want me." Ichigo explained, as his eyes changed from happiness and passion and filled with pain and heartache.

Rukia smiled and gently placed both of her hands on his cheeks, "Ichigo, I was going to say yes before you made the bet, had you not interrupted me with your goofy smile, I would have told you that." Rukia explained

Ichigo had a mix of emotions, "Rukia what the hell? Why did we have to battle then?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia gripped his bankai outfit and pulled him down to her "Ever since our first battle, fighting you really turns me, especially when you watch me with piercing eyes when I am in my bankai outfit, you send chills throughout my body and I knew whatever outcome I would be with you."

Ichigo's heart was racing, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He dipped his head the final few inches taking Rukia's mouth with his in a rough kiss filled with want. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and he roughly slammed her up against the rock face again and let his large hands roam her curvy, sensual body memorizing every spot he touched. "Ru.. ki.. a... " was moaned from his lips and into her mouth as she let her hand wander his now bare chest and that was it, she lost control.

**A/N:** This didn't come out as great as I promised! :( I still _**thoroughly**_ enjoyed it though. I had it all planned in my head the way I wanted it go, but then I decided that wouldn't work, and I got myself all confused! haha As my parents would say "you are easily confused!" Oh, ya! I have parents who tell me like it is! Hahaha They are the bestest though. Okay I am done ranting... So, I think this works, let me know what you think! Expect a nice sexy chapter to follow!


	14. Chapter 14: As One

**Story:** Playa Playa

**Chapter Fourteen:** As one

**Rating: **Mature

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Bleach

**A/N: **Holy effin' shit balls of fire, Batman! Do any of you fan fic readers watch the subbed Bleach videos? If you do, did you watch episode 279 yet? I read the manga so I somewhat remembered what was coming, but hot damn, that shit was EPIC! :) Whewww... All right, I have wiped the sweat from my brow, I am calming down now, on with the chapter. :*)

**P.S.**Read the author's note at the end, I need all of your opinion!

**Ending of previous chapter...**

Ichigo's heart was racing, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He dipped his head the final few inches taking Rukia's mouth with his in a rough kiss filled with want. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and he roughly slammed her up against the rock face again and let his large hands roam her curvy, sensual body memorizing every spot he touched. "Ru.. ki.. a... " was moaned from his lips and into her mouth as she let her hand wander his now bare chest and that was it, she lost control.

**Start of New chapter…**

Rukia's head fell back onto the rock behind her as Ichigo ravished her neck, she never knew a bite in the crook of her neck could hurt so bad, yet feel so good that it could cause a tingling sensation throughout her entire body. Rukia let out a sexy moan followed by "Oh, Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes snapped open 'did I just hear that?' he thought to himself. He loosened his vice grip bite on her neck to look at her beautiful face, which was contorted with pleasure. He cocked a satisfied smirk, and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. As their tongues battled for dominance, Ichigo was slowly untying the stings that held up her silky dress, Ichigo stepped back and it fell to her feet.

Rukia was left only in her white lace thong and glass stilettos 'she looks like a porn star' Ichigo thought to himself, knowing if he said it out loud she would certainly not take it as a compliment. Rukia didn't make a move to cover her body, she let herself be exposed to him with the sun rays beaming on her.

Ichigo just stared, until Rukia tilted her head, raised her eyebrows and gave him a look that said 'You want some of this or what?'

"Oh I do baby!" Ichigo replied to her body language.

In an instant Ichigo was back on her, one hand cupping her breast, the other pulling her head back so he can access her mouth.

Rukia's heart was racing; her mind was blank besides one thought 'Oh, god Ichigo I want you!' She wanted to reach out and grab him and touch him but her body wouldn't respond, Ichigo's every touch was making her body hotter by the second.

Ichigo's mind however was on overdrive; new sexual positions and maneuvers were flying through his dirty mind. He spun Rukia around and used his torso to push her forward on the rock; he placed her hands above her head, and used his knees to spread her legs apart. Once he had her right where he wanted her he pressed his hard muscular body against hers and wrapped both of his hands around her and began kneading her breasts, giving the occasional tweak of her nipples. He placed gentle kisses over the giant bruises already forming on her neck as he let his right hand slide lower and lower down her sexy stomach, his smile getting wider the further he went.

Unconsciously he licked his lips as hands pulled her thong to the side and two fingers plunged into Rukia's hot wet pussy. The second his fingers entered her, Rukia's head rolled back, landing on his shoulder. Ichigo tilted his head to her ear, took her earlobe into his teeth, lightly nibbled and asked seductively, "Do you like it when I touch you?"

Rukia slowly nodded her head and replied with a sexy moan "Mmmm... Hmm..." and then ran the tip of her tongue slowly across her top lip, making Ichigo flinch with excitement from the sight.

Ichigo continued pumping his long, big knuckled fingers in and out, allowing his thumb to rhythmically rub her clit as he grinded his hips into her ass. Rukia's breathing and moans started getting louder, "Cum for me baby!" He whispered in her ear.

Ichigo then used his free hand to turn her head towards his and gave her a passionate kiss as he pumped his fingers in and out faster, a few seconds later Rukia came with a loud scream "Oh Fuck! Ichigo!"

Ichigo kept her tight to his body, as he pulled his fingers out of her slowly and brought them to his mouth, Rukia watched as he licked them clean. "You taste good baby!" He said.

Ichigo held Rukia until her breathing stabilized. When it did Rukia's mind stabilized as well, she was actually able to have a coherent thought besides "Just do me, touch me, fuck me!' and that thought was "My turn!"

Rukia turned around in Ichigo's arms quickly and then with two hands grabbed his bankai outfit and slammed his body against the rocks, returning the ferociousness that Ichigo had used earlier.

Ichigo stood there as Rukia ripped his clothes off in seconds, before closing the gap between them she looked over him, eyeing his tan, toned, muscular, defined body, 'damn this dude is hot' she thought to herself. Ichigo smiled as he watched Rukia ogle his body, he knew he was jacked, 'she hasn't even seen the best part.' he thought to himself.

Rukia pushed her body against his, she gave him a kiss on the lips then kissed along his jaw line and sucked on the skin right below his ear, feeling Ichigo's growing member against her she said "Ichigo?"

"Hmm...?" Was his only response.

Rukia continued with the kisses moving down his neck to his shoulder, giving it a hard bit, she then bent her knees slightly then moved lower to his pectoral muscle, and gave his nipple a slow lick. "Tell me what you want me to do." She said seductively.

Ichigo leaned forward to look at her, she was sitting like a catcher in a baseball game with Ichigo in front of her, his boxer clad erect member right in front of her face. Ichigo watched as she traced the perfect 'V' that his hips and abs formed with her two index fingers, she then looked up at him with her big violet eyes, "Tell me what you want Ichigo?" she repeated.

Ichigo swallowed deeply, 'man this girl is amazing' he thought, then put a hand gently on her cheek, and slowly replied, "I want you to suck me off" he answered.

Rukia's lips formed a cocked grin, "Then that is what you will get." she replied as she finally removed the last piece of Ichigo's clothing.

Rukia stared at the ten-inch dick in front of her, and then diverted her eyes back at Ichigo, who was smiling like a little kid on Christmas.

Rukia put her palm on Ichigo's abs and gave him a light push so he would lean against the rock behind him. She kept her eyes locked with his as she let the hand on his abs glide down and grab the base of his shaft as the other grabbed his hip for support. She watched as Ichigo's head fell back and slammed hard onto the rock behind him as she slowly licked the tip of his cock. She wrapped her lips around his mushroom tip and then let it slip out with a pop.

Ichigo lifted his head again to watch as he felt Rukia take him deeper into her mouth, licking the bottom of his shaft with her tongue as she did. The combination of her mouth and hand moving together was making him crazy; he had never felt so much pleasure before. Rukia removed her hand and gently cupped Ichigo's boys as she deep throated him, no one has ever fondled his boys before, the feeling was overwhelming.

Ichigo's hand slammed down on top of her head as he yelled "Fuck Rukia!"

She watched as his eyes rolled back into his head, she never looked away, to Rukia, there was nothing more sexy than a guy getting head, they are so relaxed, so vulnerable, the look of pleasure clearly displayed on their face, it is very satisfying to watch, knowing you are the cause.

Rukia continued to take all of Ichigo in out of her mouth, at the same time rolling his balls in her fingers. Ichigo didn't want to tell her, but he knew he had too, because cumming in a girl's mouth without getting the 'go ahead' is never a good idea, especially with a hard ass midget like Rukia. Rukia smiled as she watched Ichigo lean his head to the side and whispered "Ruk… Rukiaaaaaa... aaa... I... I am gonna cum."

Rukia smiled watching him, he looked so sexy under her spell, his eyes constantly rolling back, head falling, abs twitching with every suck she took, she replied "Mmm.. Hmm.. cum in my mouth baby."

Her ok was all it took, as her vocal cords hummed around him, he exploded in her mouth. Rukia swallowed every drop, and as she stood to her feet she wiped the corner of her mouth with her thumb.

Ichigo's eyes were closed, his head turned the side, his chest heaving up and down. Rukia smiled and leaned her body against his and whispered, "Don't tell me that's all you got Ichi?"

Ichigo smiled, reached a hand up wrapping it around her neck bringing her closer and replied, "You know me better than that Rukia." After a minute Ichigo turned his head to her "You are the most amazing thing ever! What I regret most in my life right now, is not meeting you sooner." Ichigo said as he held her cheeks.

Rukia let her finger explore Ichigo's torso, she smiled, and in her cutest voice she asked, "I am here now aren't I?"

"You are, aren't you?" Ichigo asked with a sly grin.

"Yup." Rukia replied.

Ichigo put his hands under her arms and lifted her up; Rukia instinctively wrapped her smooth toned legs around his waist. "God, Rukia I want to be inside of you so bad." Ichigo said as he walked to a flat boulder a few steps away. Ichigo placed her bottom on the rock, her body shivered from the cold touching her skin.

Ichigo leaned forward and pulled the last peice of her clothing off "You are so keeping those high heels on though." he said, earning a giggle from Rukia as he wrapped her legs back around him. He then made her lay back, the rock was perfect height Ichigo was able to stand up and have perfect access to Rukia who was laid out before him. He licked his fingers and placed them at her entrance, to make sure she was ready. He looked into her eyes "Ready." He asked.

Rukia's reply was music to his ears "Fuck me Ichigo." With that ten inches of Ichigo was deep inside of her.

Rukia screamed and Ichigo's nails dug into her hips. 'She is so tight.' He thought to himself.

'He is so huge' she thought.

Ichigo leaned forward and gave her a kiss, "are you okay baby?"

Rukia nodded and replied "Mmm... Hmm.." as she bit her lip.

"I will go slow for a minute, so you can get used to it." Ichigo said thoughtfully.

Ichigo pulled her hips closer to him and had her sit up, he wrapped his arms around her and began kissing her deeply, his tongue exploring her mouth. Eventually he felt Rukia loosen up around him and her juices flow over him. Her once quiet mouth was now letting out sexy breathy moans. "Ready?" He asked again.

"Mmm.. Hmm.." Rukia replied.

Ichigo unwrapped his arms, and let one slide down her body as he pushed her torso back down to the rock. "You said fuck you and that is what I intend to do." Ichigo said.

He gripped her hips tightly, his body towering over hers, he felt powerful, he felt dominant and primal, he started pounding into her. Rukia's back arched and her arms reached over her head, her nails digging into the rock below.

Ichigo watched as his huge slick cock went in and out of her wet folds, Rukia's boobs bounced with every push.

Knowing he was almost at his limit, and didn't want to cum without Rukia joining him, he removed one of his hands and placed his thumb on her clit, and began to rub gently making Rukia scream his name. After a few more 'Ichigo's' were yelled she finally said "Oh, Ichi I am gonna cum."

Ichigo fucked her with all he had, once Rukia came and her pussy contracted around him, he immediately unloaded inside of her.

Ichigo then collapsed beside her and the two stared at the sky, hearts still racing, and sweat dripping off their bodies.

"Ichigo that was incredible!" Rukia said.

Ichigo rolled over and wrapped an arm around her naked body "You are amazing I am so glad I have you." He whispered into her ear.

"Me too Ichigo. I am glad I am yours." Rukia replied and Ichigo planted a loving kiss on her forehead.

Ichigo sat up and grabbed Rukia's hand to help her up "All right, let's go. I need to bring you back, and show everyone that I fixed this situation so I don't get my balls chopped off." Ichigo explained.

"Okay, I think Rangiku is still at my house, so we can go there first." Rukia replied.

"You are one lucky girl Rukia, you have a lot of people looking out for you." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled "and now I have one more" she replied and gave Ichigo a kiss.

Rukia snapped her fingers and her sword came up from the ground and she was back in the standard Shinigami uniform.

"After we go to your house I will take you to mine, and formally introduce you to my family. I want you be aware though, it is much crazier than what you have seen already." Ichigo explained. He took her hand and laced his fingers in hers "Now show me this Geocaching thing you were talking about." Ichigo asked.

"I dunno, it is kind of only for cool people, and you don't seem to fit that category." Rukia replied sarcastically.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and ran it down his abs, "if you want another piece of this tonight, you'll show me." Ichigo said with a cocky grin.

Rukia just smiled, and pulled out her GPS.

**A/N:**

Sorry, if there is some serious spelling and grammar trouble, I was too tried to re-read it again, and I know that I should have.

I am also sorry this is not as hot as I hoped it would be, but still hot nevertheless, I mean just Ichigo and Rukia standing in a room is hot! haha :) I think the reason this isn't as great as I hoped is because I got confused on where the story should go. Hope you guys still enjoyed it. Probably only two more wrap up chapters, which will include another romp session, some fangirl trouble, etc.

Also, since this story is nearing an end, I have a few more stories in the works, and one I just thought of is a story based on the song 'Wake Up Call' by Maroon 5... Here is the story line, Ichigo is dating Whorihime and he has caught her cheating again and finally decides to off some muther fuckers, and goes house. Then goes to his best friend Rukia to talk and the story progresses from there maybe it is a one-shot or just a couple of chapters. How does that make you all feel? I am conflicted! When I heard the song, I was like this song kicks ass and after listening to it numerous times, I am like this could be a cool quick story. HELP ME! :*) Is there any basis for a story there?


	15. Only an Author's Note

Author's Note!

Dear readers, I am so sorry I haven't written a new chapter for this story, I just wanted to let you know I have not forgotten about it. For a while I just didn't know what to write, and I had another story stuck in my head, so I got that one out of my system it is called 'Coked Out & Alone' It isn't my best but for some reason I still love it!

Then I got distracted with my new toy... :) :) I bought myself a Ducati 1100 Monster all black! The thing is friggin' gorgeous, and I can't keep myself off of it. Now that I am talking about it, I wish I wasn't working and could go ride!

Anyways, back to more important matters, 'Playa Playa' I have figured out what I want to do, and started laying out the basic outline for the final chapters, just to make sure it will work, and end well. But, I want to let you know it still might be another couple of weeks because I am going on a vaca to Puerto Rico, in less than two weeks.

Please don't give up on the story I promise I will be back! :)


End file.
